Kagome: Dragon Ninja
by KurenaiYuuki
Summary: With Naraku defeated Kagome was the only one left and heartbroken that her beloved Inuyasha dead goes back through the well to her world but instead of her world she ends up in the Naruto world. When attacked by bandits a certain Uchiha will saveher.Ch18
1. Chapter 1

Kagome: Dragon Ninja

A/n this was done of the C2 crossover community I joined. Took a little while to think of what to crossover with and who to put Kagome with it was a tie between Naruto, Kakashi, and my favorite character Itachi. So I'm going with Itachi. So this is a crossover with Inuyasha and Naruto. Also note my grammar is not the best in the world. I feel like dedicating this story to my new found fanfiction friend Kara Hitame. It may not be good now but I'm working on it and if my grammars bad I'm open to a beta person if anyone is interested. I am also the author of another Inuyasha story called a haunting past so check it out it is not a crossover. It's normal. **Title may change**

Summary: With Naraku defeated Kagome was the only one left and heartbroken that her beloved Inuyasha dead goes back through the well to her world but instead of her world she ends up in the Naruto world. While wandering she is attacked by bandits on the verge of rape a certain Uchiha rescues her.

Chapter one New World

Kagome's POV

They all died. They all died the battle. In the battle with Naraku. Naraku died but so didn't everyone else. Inuyasha why? I could have helped you. Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, even Rin and Jaken are dead. Why? Why did they all have to die? Why was I the only one to survive? What am I going to do now?

Normal POV

It was the truth they had all died during the final battle with Naraku. They had defeated Naraku but everyone except Kagome had died in the process. How you ask? Inuyasha. Inuyasha had protected Kagome to his final breath and the same went for Koga. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha all delivered the finishing blow to Naraku but they couldn't escape the explosion. Kagome only did because Inuyasha had told Hachi to take Kagome away from the battle. Hachi complied being scared as he was. Kagome was taken away from the battle against her will. She wanted to stay. To stay with her Inuyasha to the very end, but it was not to be for as Hachi flew away from the battle Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru delivered the final fatal blow. Kagome watched from Hachi's back as the explosion occurred knocking them out of the air and sadly Hachi didn't survive the blast from the explosion. Hachi as the blast began to get closet knocked Kagome off him and she fell on to a tree branch. After the explosion Hachi was no where in sight. Kagome as she climbed down from the tree she knew that she was the only one left. All the others had died during the battle. She began her trek back to the bone eaters well. She couldn't face Kaede. So she passed the village. All her stuff she had here was gone. But as she walked to the bone eaters well a demon attacked her. It was a red ogre demon.

When the demon appeared it said,

"Hehehe a tasty little mortal should tie me over for awhile."

Kagome out of fear ran to the well as fast as she could but as she ran she tripped and fell into the well hitting her head on the side of it. When Kagome came to she found her self on the other side in her dimension or so she thought. When she climbed out of the well she found that she had changed. Her skin had become darker. Her eyes had turned jade, her hair had become a sapphire blue and she was no longer wearing her school out fit but a dark blue ninja style dress and green pants underneath it.

When Kagome saw the changes to her body she knew something was different and as she looked around she was right. She wasn't in the feudal era and she wasn't in Tokyo. She didn't know where she was. Kagome sighed to herself and said,

"I wonder what crazy place I'm in now."

Kagome began to wander around. She soon found her self lost and as she looked around she heard voices from the brush say,

"Hey look I think she's lost."

When Kagome heard this she turned to see a group of 10 bandits come out of the brush.

One of the bandits then said,

"I think your right. Hey girly you lost then maybe we can help you."

Another bandit one with an eye patch said,

"Yeah we can help you if you help us first."

Kagome was really scared now she knew what that bandit meant by 'help us first' they were going to rape her. She wasn't about to let that happen. So Kagome turned around and ran for her life through the woods but she soon realized that the men were ninja's or something because they were throwing shurken at her. One of the bandits shuriken grazed Kagome's arm and another grazed her legs. When another shuriken hit her legs it caused Kagome to trip and fall to the ground. She soon felt one of the bandits on top of her and tuned her over so she was face up. She heard the other bandits snicker and Kagome swore she heard one say,

"I wonder if she's a virgin."

Kagome whimpered as one of the bandits began to untie her ribbon of her shirt but she felt the bandits stop and the weight of bandit lift off her. when Kagome opened her eyes and looked up she saw a man with a black cloak and red clouds on it beating her attackers to a pulp she saw another man with the same type of cloak only with blue skin watching from the side lines as the other man beat the bandits to a pulp. When the man who saved her was finished beating Kagome's attackers he turned and she saw that his eyes were red with black swirls in it. The man walked over to her and held out his hand to her and asked,

"Are you alright Miss?"

Kagome nodded and took his hand and he helped her up.

The man then asked,

"What is your name?"

Kagome replied,

"Me? I'm Kagome Higurashi and who are you?"

The man replied,

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my friend Kisame?"

A/n short for my standards but that is all I am able to write so far. So what do you think please review and tell me and I'll update as soon as I can. This may not be my best work but it will get better. I'm not very good at crossovers.


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming Akatsuki

A/n I wrote about half of this chapter on my three hour car ride from New Hampshire today. The only reason we went to New Hampshire is to get stuff from the house my mom grew up in which is our vacation house and take the stuff back to our house before my crazy Aunt comes back east from Washington. We hope she doesn't come back out here because none of us want to see her. She is a nut and I really don't want to go into the details.

Sorry I think Itachi is a little maybe a lot our of character I have never wrote a story with him yet and the other Naruto I have right now I made well Naruto out of character and Sakura I think to…..

Thanks for all the reviews from

_Dramaqueen: I thought you didn't like Naruto _

_Meisi: I'll talk to you later. _

_Kara Hitame: glad you liked and thanks for reviewing my fruba and other Inuyasha and enjoy my Tokyo mew mew._

_Yuki Kitsune: thank you for the review and I think I found your profile…_

_Also thank you to _

_Lady of the west Kagome for faving my story thank you _

_Lord fluffy's mate for alerting me and adding my story to your C2 _

_Vampiric instincts for alerting me._

_Thank you all it is very much appreciated and keep it up I love to hear from you all. _

Chapter 2 Becoming Akatsuki. (Did I spell it right?)

Kagome looked up at her savior Itachi and bowing replied,

"Thank you Itachi-kun for saving me. Bu where am I?"

Itachi replied,

"You are in the land of fire and are on the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves? Where are you from Kagome?"

Kagome replied,

"Itachi-kun I am from Tokyo but to be honest I don't think I am in my world any more. I don't know where I am. Why I look like this? I don't know any one in this world."

Itachi then said,

"Then since you know no one would you like to come join our organization the Akatsuki?"

Kagome thought for a moment and replied,

"I guess since it there is no reason for me to go back to there time."

Itachi watched Kagome with his cold eyes as she looked back toward the direction of the well. The look of sadness in her eyes stuck a cord in him for some reason.

Kisame then spoke,

"Come on Itachi we have to finish the mission. We need to capture the Kyuubi.)

(Is that how Kyuubi is spelt?)

Itachi turned to Kisame and replied,

"Yes, your right but they are probably expecting us. But what they won't be expecting is you."

Itachi turned to Kagome and said,

"I doubt leader would approve but we need the Kyuubi. So Kagome you will sneak into the village actually you will walk to the front gate and collapse unconscious in front of the gate and people will help you. We will guide you to the village but you will need to walk in your on and wear this."

Itachi pulled out a ninja head band with the symbol from the village hidden in the water and handed it to Kagome and said,

"Wear this and say that your village was attacked by a man with blue skin with a black cloak and red clouds and while there befriend Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi then wait for further orders."

Kagome nodded and replied,

"Okay alright I will do this Itachi-kun."

Kagome was listening to Itachi even though she barely knew him. She felt some kind of connection to him. She knew what that connection was. Itachi reminded her of Inuyasha when she first met him. Kagome could feel her feelings for Inuyasha get mixed in with her feelings for Itachi. Kagome tied the ninja head band in her hair and with guidance from Itachi and Kisame she went out on her first mission to infiltrate the hidden leaf village. Just as Itachi had told her Kagome took the path less traveled. The path Kagome took was riddled with underbrush of thorns and bushes because of this Kagome's clothes kept getting stuck on bushes and she kept getting cut and pricked by thorns. It was painful but she kept pushing on even though her feet were sore and cut from the rocks and ground for she was bare foot. Kagome could see the village in the distance. As Kagome walked along the rocky path she tripped over a rock and lost her balance and fell to the side falling down the hill through the underbrush. When she reached the bottom she had cuts and bruises all over and Kagome thought,

"Why? Why am I doing this? I just met Itachi. So why?"

Kagome continued her walk to the leaf village but it was painful for she had twisted her ankle. She could see the village gate in the distance and as she got closer her eye sight began to get blurry. Soon she was barely 15 feet from the gate. The guards had noticed her now and as she neared it she fainted and the last words Kagome said before she fainted were,

"Please help me…"

The guards who were at the gate rushed over to her and one of them yelled to a certain pink haired ninja,

"Sakura, go get Tsunade we need her now."

Sakura nodded and replied,

"Right Kotetsu."

Sakura disappeared and Kotetsu picked up Kagome and disappeared along with Izumo to the hospital.

---At the Hospital---

When Tsunade arrived at the hospital and walked into the room Kagome was in she asked Izumo,

"Izumo, where did you find her?"

Izumo replied,

"We saw her staggering down the road to the village and as she got closer she collapsed."

Tsunade then asked,

"Did you find any identification on her?"

Kotetsu pulling out the water head band said,

"We found this in her hair. She appears to be a ninja from the village hidden in the water."

Tsunade looking at Kagome said,

"From the village hidden in the water? Maybe she was on a mission or something but why would she head to our village and be alone and walk all the way from the village hidden in the water? Whatever the case she needs to be healed."

Tsunade then put her hands to Kagome's body and chakra began to flow out of her fingers and into Kagome. After a few minutes Kagome was fully healed and Tsunade stood back up and said,

"There she should be all better now."

Tsunade then turned to Sakura and said,

"Sakura I want you to stay here with her got it."

Sakura nodded and then Tsunade disappeared along with Izumo and Kotetsu who went back to there posts and the village gate. About an hour later Sakura noticed that Kagome began to stir. When Kagome's eyes opened Sakura leaned over and asked,

"Are you awake?"

Kagome nodded and sat up and asked,

"Where am I and who are you?"

Sakura replied,

"My name is Sakura Haruno and you're in the hidden leaf village's hospital. What's your name?"

Kagome replied,

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Sakura then said,

"Kagome? That's a nice name. So Kagome, why did you collapse in front of the village how did you get here?"

Kagome replied,

"I don't remember much all I remember is while I was staying in a small out post town while on a mission for my village the town was attacked. There were only two attackers from what I could see one of them had blue skin and a giant sword and wore black cloaks with red clouds and the other was the scariest of them all his eyes were red with swirls."

Just then the door opened and Sasuke came into the room saying,

"Sakura we're supposed to be training so hurry up…"

When Sasuke saw Kagome he looked at her for a moment and then said,

"Sakura who is she?"

Sakura replied,

"Sasuke this is Kagome she is a ninja that was rescued from outside our village when she collapsed."

Sasuke was looking at Kagome and he noticed she was staring back at him and he asked,

"Why are you staring at me?"

Kagome pale faced put up her hand and said,

"Y-you look l-l-like him."

Sakura looked at her confused and asked,

"Kagome who does he look like?"

Kagome replied,

"Like the man who destroyed the outpost town. The man with the red eyes and the black cloak with red clouds."

When Sasuke heard Kagome say this he rushed over to her and pulled her up by the front of her hospital nightgown and said,

"Where is ITACHI!!!? WHERE did you see my brother?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she said to her self,

'This boy. This Sasuke…he is Itachi-kun's brother? But why does he this look in his eye. Why does he remind me of Inuyasha and Itachi of Sesshomaru?"

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's and said,

"Sasuke put her down!"

Sasuke put Kagome down and blushing said,

"Sorry for that Kagome."

Kagome smiling replied,

"Don't worry Sasuke. You know Sasuke you remind me of someone I once knew."

Sasuke asked,

"Yeah who?"

Kagome replied,

"His name was Inuyasha and he to had a brother he fought against. Both of them were very dear to me."

Sasuke asked,

"And what happened to them?"

Kagome looking down at her hands replied,

"They both died along with everyone I cared for."

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped at what Kagome said and then Sasuke feeling her sadness strike a cord in his heard took Kagome in his arms and began to comfort her crying figure.

A/n so what do you think and now this story shall become a love triangle between Itachi Kagome and Kagome Sasuke. Itachi is like Sesshomaru and Sasuke is like Inuyasha. So please review thank you. So was this chapter good or bad please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3 Who to Fall for?

A/n wow 12 reviews never have had that many before for a chapter. I hope I get that many for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update it took me awhile to write this chapter. This is an Itachi Kagome story with Sasuke on the side sorry but I don't like Sasuke

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY THE PRIESTESS AND THE CLAY BOMB MASTER it is a Naruto Inuyasha crossover

Thank you the following for reviewing

Kara Hitame: I hope you like this chapter

_Sarenity digo17: I hope you love this chapter to _

_Dramaqueen: it's a Itachi Kagome with Sasuke on the side pairing sorry _

_Accursedangel: I hope you like this chapter I know there was never a thing with Kagome and Sesshomaru but I wish there was in my opinion I love the SessKag pairings. _

_Death By Squishy: I hope you like this chapter_

_Meisi: enjoy _

_punkerchik1012: glad you like and thanks for the favs on my other stories _

_vnienhuis: hope you like this chapter _

_XxHisLilLoverGirlxX- here it is _

_mia1837-thanks _

_Lady Akatsuki- it will stay and ItachixKagome I hate Sasuke._

_X-BaByBuBbLe-X- heres the updated _

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. **

Chapter 3 Who to fall for?

Sasuke held Kagome in his arms as she cried and after a few minutes Kagome stopped crying and Sasuke leaned back and asked,

"Are you alright now Kagome?"

Kagome, nodded wiping away the last of her tears and said,

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke then nodded and then left the room leaving Kagome alone with a very annoyed Sakura who was just sitting there thinking,

"How the hell did she get Sasuke to do that?"

Sakura then stood up and said,

"Well Kagome if your better do you want to come with me shopping for new clothes."

Kagome nodded and said,

"Yes I would love to."

Kagome got up out of bed and she and Sakura walked out of the hospital and Sakura told the receptionists to avoid concern. The girls then walked down the street and for some reason as they walked every guy stared at them. Kagome and Sakura both felt weird to have all these guys stare at them.

Sakura leaned over and asked,

"Kagome, do guys stare at you like this all the time?"

Kagome replied,

"No. Do they stare like this with you?"

Sakura replied,

"No they don't but I think they are all staring at you."

Kagome just shrugged and they continued to walk down street as they walked they heard someone yell,

"SAKURA!!!"

When Sakura turned she was nearly knocked over by a very hyper blond haired boy.

Sakura sighed and said,

"What is it Naruto can't you see I'm busy."

Kagome watched as the blond haired boy pulled Sakura aside and asked,

"Sakura, who is that girl with you?"

Sakura looked at Kagome and replied,

"Naruto, this is Kagome Higurashi from the village hidden in the water."

Kagome bowed to Naruto and said,

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed when Kagome called him Naruto-kun. Naruto hiding his blush walked over to Kagome and asked,

"Kagome, do you like ramen?"

Kagome replied,

"Yes I like ramen.'

Kagome's thoughts,

"He's starting to sound like Inuyasha or part of him that was obsessed over the ramen."

Kagome with a smile then said,

"Naruto-kun, you remind me of someone."

Naruto confused asked,

"I do? And would you like to go get some ramen with me?"

Kagome replied,

"Yes a friend an old friend of mine and yes I would love to go get some ramen with you."

Naruto smiled and grabbing Kagome's hand he turned around and began running the opposite direction and said to Kagome,

"Great I'll show you the best place in Konoha. Oh yeah bye Sakura."

Naruto pulling Kagome behind him ran down the street to the Ichiraku ramen shop leaving a perplexed Sakura behind.

Sakura sighed and said,

"What is with that girl that makes guys go crazy first Sasuke and now Naruto…I wonder who's next hope its Lee then he'll leave me alone."

Sakura then walked off toward a nearby café.

As Sakura drank her soda in the café Sasuke walked by. When Sasuke saw Sakura in the café and didn't see Kagome with her he walked over to the café and up to Sakura and asked,

"Hey Sakura where is Kagome?"

Sakura with out looking up from her drink replied,

"She's with Naruto he dragged her off to the ramen shop."

When Sakura looked up Sasuke was gone and Sakura sighed to herself and said,

"Well its official Sasuke is in love with Kagome."

Sakura then got up paid for her drink then headed off toward Ino's flower shop.

----With Naruto and Kagome----

As Naruto ate his ramen Kagome just stared at him and thought,

"So this is the boy that the kyuubi is in and this is the boy that Itachi-kun wants. This will be interesting."

Naruto saw Kagome staring and asked,

"Kagome, do I have something on my face that you're staring at?"

Kagome came out of her thoughts and said,

"Oh, No Naruto-kun I was just thinking about something."

Just then as they ate Kiba walked by and when he saw Kagome he walked over and said,

"Hey Naruto who's this pretty girl with you?"

Naruto looked at Kiba and said,

"Hey Kiba her name's Kagome."

Kagome turned and said,

"Hello Kiba-kun."

Kiba then said,

"Kagome would you like to come train with me."

Before Kagome could respond Kiba had taken her hand and pulled her down the street leaving Naruto confused.

A little while later Sasuke finally found Naruto. Now he was just getting annoyed when he didn't see Kagome with him. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and said,

"Hey Dobe where is Kagome?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said,

"She's training with Kiba."

Sasuke just sighed and began his search for Kiba. This was becoming a wild goose chase why was every guy he knew asking Kagome to spend time with them. Naruto he could understand but Kiba of all people.

---With Kiba and Kagome---

Kiba had dragged Kagome to team Kurenai's training grounds. In Kagome's mind Kiba reminded her of Koga a lot…and she didn't like it.

Kagome's thoughts,

"_Hopefully he isn't possessive like Koga."_

Kiba then turned to Kagome and asked,

"Hey Kagome wanna throw a Shuriken?"

Kagome looking down quietly replied,

"Do I have to Kiba-kun I just got out of the hospital?"

Kiba just blushed like an idiot and replied,

"Well I guess you don't have to."

Kagome smiled and said,

"Thank you Kiba-kun…"

Kagome's thoughts,

"_Dammit he is like Koga. This won't be fun. I wonder what other guy will want me to do something with them next."_

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by someone yelling,

"Hey Kiba, Kurenai is looking for you."

Kiba turned to see Ino and said,

"Okay thanks Ino."

Kiba then turned to Kagome and said,

"See you later Kagome. I have to go."

Kiba then ran off leaving Kagome alone. Kagome sighed and said,

"Yep he is just like Koga…um now how do I get back to town."

Kagome then began to wander down a random path into the forest. As she walked down the path she knew she was lost. She came to a clearing. Kagome knew she was heading farther away from the village. She then heard rustling in a bush next to her and she began to back away slowly. Then suddenly someone jumped out of the bush and Kagome screamed but soon she fell into a protective embrace and heard someone say,

"Kagome it's just me…Itachi."

Kagome looked up and saw that it was indeed Itachi. Itachi let Kagome go and said,

"Kagome head back that way…I can't go with you but I can at least point you in the right direction."

Kagome then asked,

"Itachi-kun when will I be able to leave this place? I don't like this village, the people are nice but I don't like it."

Itachi replied,

"Soon Kagome don't worry tonight I want you to lure the Kyuubi out here. Then we shall take him. Now go I sense someone is looking for you."

Itachi then disappeared and before Kagome turned around she heard a voice yell,

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned she saw Sasuke standing there at the entrance to the clearing panting from running all over town. Kagome then ran to Sasuke and said,

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pulled Kagome into his arms and said,

"Don't worry Kagome your safe now."

Pulling away from Kagome, Sasuke asked,

"Why are you all the way out here?"

Kagome replied,

"Kiba left me at this teams training grounds because his sensei needed him and then I didn't know the way back to town and I got lost."

Sasuke then said,

"Well I your safe now why don't we head back to town. Sakura is probably getting worried."

Kagome nodded and said,

"Right."

Kagome took hold of Sasuke's hand and they began to walk back to the village. As they walked back to the village Kagome thought,

"_Itachi-kun don't worry I won't fail you."_

From the shadows with there chakra masked Kisame said,

"I think your brother has a cruse on her."

Itachi replied,

"That may be but I don't think she loves him in return."

Itachi's thoughts,

"_I won't let him have her. But there is something about Kagome…her Chakra or is it even Chakra is very strange and abnormal."_

A/n sorry for the long wait so what do you think about this chapter. Okay people have been asking me if it's a Sasuke Kagome well sorry nope I hate Sasuke yes I do and many other people do sorry so it is a Kagome Itachi with Sasuke on the side. Thank for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Tricking the Kyuubi

A/n well this story seems to be my most popular crossover along with my Priestess and the Clay Bomb Master.

**Sorry would have had this up earlier except my older brother was being an ass and wouldn't give me the internet….but at least only one more month and then he's gone to college finally….**

Thank you for all eleven reviews and all the favs and alerts

_Accursedangel- there may be another scene where Itachi is jealous._

Also if you like pretear I have an Inuyasha Pretear Crossover story called **Kagome and the Leafe Knights.**

**Sorry for any grammar or writing errors **

Chapter 4 Tricking the Kyuubi

When Sasuke and Kagome had returned to town they were met by a very angry Sakura.

Sakura who was looking all over the village for Kagome, it was getting dark as she made her way toward the training grounds when she saw Sasuke and Kagome exit the forest. When she saw them she walked over to them and said,

"Kagome, where have you been? I was getting worried we have to get back to the hospital."

Sasuke then said,

"Sakura, don't worry she was fine even though Kiba left her alone. She got lost and that's all she's fine now."

Sakura just sighed and said,

"Well whatever we have to get back to the hospital or Tsuande will kill me."

Sakura then took Kagome's hand and began to lead her back to the hospital and as she did Kagome turned to Sasuke and said,

"Bye Sasuke-kun."

As Sakura walked Kagome back to the hospital she heard Kagome ask,

"Sakura, do you think I could say good night to Naruto-kun."

Sakura sighed and said,

"Alright, I think he's at his apartment."

Sakura then led Kagome to Naruto's apartment. When they arrived Kagome made a mental note of the area so that later that night she could come back and fulfill her mission Itachi had given her. Sakura knocked on the door and they heard a voice say,

"Who is it?"

Sakura replied,

"Its, me Naruto, and I have Kagome with me."

The door then opened to reveal Naruto and Naruto asked,

"Hi Kagome, Hi Sakura what are you doing here?"

Kagome replied,

"I wanted to see where you lived Naruto-kun and to tell you goodnight."

Naruto blushing said,

"Well goodnight to you to Kagome. You want to eat ramen again tomorrow."

Kagome smiling replied,

"Sure Naruto-kun."

Kagome's thoughts,

"_There won't be a tomorrow for you Naruto."_

Sakura then said,

"Well we should get going. Tsuande will have my head."

Kagome just nodded and said,

"Bye Naruto-kun."

Kagome's thoughts,

"_Hope your awake later."_

Kagome and Sakura then headed back toward the hospital. When they reached the hospital Kagome changed into a nightgown that Sakura had bought her and Kagome climbed back into her hospital bed and pretended to fall asleep.

Hours later in the dead a night Kagome awoke the hospital was filled with silence, but it wasn't an eerie silence. Kagome the quietly got out of bed and changed into the clothes that Sakura had given her which was a long sleeve jade green shirt that left her shoulders bare, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Kagome then snuck over to the window then opened it quietly. She then began to somehow she didn't know how to jump up onto rooftops and began to make her way to Naruto's apartment. She soon reached it and when she did she made her way to the door and quietly knocked.

Inside his apartment Naruto awoke to a small knock on his door and heard a small voice say,

"Naruto-kun."

He immediately recognized it as Kagome's voice and he got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it and said,

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

Kagome put her hand over Naruto's mouth and said,

"I couldn't sleep…I kept having nightmares. Naruto-kun do you think we could take a walk."

Naruto whispering replied,

"But it's the middle of the night."

Kagome then said,

"Please Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't help but given and he said,

"Fine."

Kagome smiled and then took Naruto's hand and began to lead him out of town past the training grounds and into the forest. As they walked Naruto asked,

"Kagome where are we going? I don't think we should be out here."

Kagome replied,

"Don't worry Naruto-kun its not much farther."

Naruto just kept quite as they continued to walk into the woods. After walking for about 15 more minutes they reached the clearing which was filled with fire flies. As they walked into the clearing two figures appeared. Naruto recognized them as Kisame and Itachi. Naruto growled and moved in front of Kagome and said,

"Kagome stay behind me these guys are dangerous."

Naruto heard Kagome laugh and say,

"No they aren't Naruto-KUN!"

Next thing Naruto felt was a sharp pain in the back of her neck where Kagome had hit him and he fell unconscious. Itachi then walked over to Kagome and said,

"Good work Kagome."

Kisame then picked Naruto up and Itachi picked Kagome up bridal style and they then disappeared into the trees. As they ran in the trees Kagome asked,

"Itachi-kun where are we going?"

Itachi replied,

"You'll see soon but for now you need to sleep."

Kagome did as she was told and she was tired she had to admit. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

---Morning in Konoha---

The next morning a nurse walked into Kagome's room and when she saw that the bed was empty she screamed. Tsunade rushed in and Tsuande yelled,

"Put the village on alert! I want every able Ninja looking for her!"

Sakura then rushed in and said,

"Tsuande, Naruto he's…"

Tsuande yelled,

"Spit it out Sakura!"

Sakura nodded and said,

"He's missing Naruto has disappeared!"

Tsunade yelled,

"WHAT!!!!"

Just then suddenly and a kunai went flying right past Sakura's face and hit the wall behind her. Sakura screamed and Tsuande went over to the kunai and pulled it off the wall. Attached to the end of it was a small piece of paper rolled up. Tsuande read it allowed,

"_We've got the Kyuubi and the girl, try all you want but you will never find them. _

_Akatsuki"_

Tsuande then crumpled up the paper and punched a hole in the wall and yelled,

"DAMN AKATSUKI!!!"

Just then Sasuke walked into the room and said,

"What happened Sakura?"

Sakura replied,

"The Akatsuki kidnapped Naruto and Kagome."

At this Sasuke became angry and ran out of the room with Sakura yelling,

"Sasuke wait come back."

As Sasuke ran he thought,

"_Damn you Itachi, why did you do this. Why do you need Kagome…my Kagome?"_

---Akatsuki base---

Kagome awoke in a soft bed with red stain sheets and black and crimson blankets. When she opened her eyes she saw someone looking back at her. When her eyes adjusted to it the light she saw a figure wearing a mask staring back at her. Kagome started at the person for a moment and then screamed at the top of her lungs and back away from the person as far as she could go which was to the headboard of the bed. The door then slammed open and three people came running. One was Itachi, who ran over to Kagome and asked,

"Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome still shaking just nodded and said,

"W-who is that?"

Itachi with out turning said,

"That's just Tobi. Another Akatsuki member."

Kagome peered around Itachi's shoulder to see a blond man chasing the one called Tobi around the room. Kisame was standing by the door just shaking his blue head. Kisame then said,

"I think Tobi's had enough Deidara."

The blond man who Kisame called Deidara stopped chasing Tobi and just shrugged and walked over to Kagome and said,

"So you're Kagome, yeah. Well I'm Deidara, yeah."

Kagome just nodded and then Tobi walked over and said,

"Tobi sorry."

Kagome's thoughts,

"_He reminds me of Shippo or Rin?"_

Kagome then smiled and said,

"It's alright Tobi, you didn't mean it."

Tobi then said,

"So Tobi is a good boy."

Kagome just nodded and said,

"Yes Tobi is a good boy."

Itachi then turned to Kagome and asked,

"You must be hungry why don't you come with us."

Kagome just nodded and got up out of bed she was still wearing the clothes that Sakura gave me. When she got up out of bed Itachi said,

"Kagome after breakfast, Leader wants me to take you to him to see if you are Akatsuki material."

Kagome nodded and then she, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi walked out of her room and down several hallways to dinning hall which wasn't all that big. When they entered the dinning hall there was only 4 other people one was a girl with sapphire blue hair who was yelling at a man who looked like a venous fly trap. Then there was another girl with long jade green hair who was sitting next to a man with long Silver hair. Deidara sat down and Kagome sat down next to him and Tobi sat on the other side of Deidara. Itachi then walked over to a small buffet and got a muffin and fruit for Kagome and him and walked back over and sat next to Kagome. Kagome thanked Itachi and then asked,

"Itachi-kun where is Naruto?"

Itachi replied,

"He is locked away and bound by Chakra ropes so he can't escape."

Kagome then asked,

"Do you think I could bring him food?"

Itachi just shrugged and said,

"Alright what do you want to bring him?"

Kagome thought for a moment and said,

"Ramen…"

Itachi sighed and he and Kagome got up and went into the kitchen and made a small cup of ramen. When they left the kitchen Kagome followed Itachi down into the basement which was more like a dungeon. When they got down there Itachi brought her to a cell where in it she saw Naruto sitting on a small bed trying to pry of the Chakra ropes to no avail. Kagome then spoke,

"Naruto..."

Naruto looked up and said,

"Oh Kagome I'm so glad your alright."

Kagome then said,

"Naruto we brought you food."

Kagome then entered the room and Naruto fell off the bed and on to the floor and managed to sit down on his knees. Kagome then put the food in front of him. As she did she heard Naruto ask,

"Kagome untie me and we can escape."

Kagome looked up at Naruto and said,

"No Naruto don't you get it do you."

Naruto confused asked,

"Don't get what?"

Kagome stood up and walked back over to Itachi who put his arm around her shoulder and she said,

"I'm one of the Akatsuki. Itachi-kun here saved me and in return I could join if I brought you to them. Naruto I only pretend to be your friend and I'm here on my own will."

Kagome and Itachi then left a stunned Naruto alone as they walked out of the dungeon like basement. When they got back to the main floor Itachi said,

"Come its time to take you to leader so he can test your skills."

Itachi then walked Kagome down several long corridors until they reached a large stone door. When Itachi knocked a cold yet calm voice answered,

"Enter."

When they opened the door and Itachi and Kagome entered Kagome saw a man with spiky brown hair and dark onyx eyes sitting in a chair in the extremely large room. The man that Itachi called leader spoke,

"So you are Kagome the one who brought the Kyuubi's vessel to us."

Kagome nodded and the leader went on to say,

"I assume that you want to join the Akatsuki."

Kagome just nodded and then the leader said,

"I order for you to join you must test your worthiness in a battle against me. It will not be a battle to the death; the battle will stop when one of us can no longer go on. Now Kagome I want you to call me Ketsueki."

(I can't keep saying leader over and over so I gave him a name. so I named him Ketsueki which in Japanese means blood I think.)

Kagome replied,

"I accept."

A small formed across the Ketsueki's face and he said,

"Then let's begin now."

Itachi moved to the door out of the way and Ketsueki jumped at Kagome sending a shuriken at her. Kagome narrowly somehow dodged the shuriken. She then ran over to one of the walls and grabbed a bow and arrows and pointed the bow with and arrow in the draw string at Ketsueki. She fired but Ketsueki dodged it and then disappeared. Kagome looked in every direction but couldn't see him. Then suddenly he appeared behind her and kicked her in the back which sent her across the room right into the stone wall. Blood trickled out of the corner of Kagome's forehead as she stood back up. Ketsueki just snickered at Kagome. Kagome loaded another arrow and since she was a priestess she add some extra power to the arrow and sent it flying at Ketsueki who realizing it was no ordinary arrow had just barely dodged it. Kagome after she fired the arrow looked around wary of her surroundings tried to figure out where he would appear next. Once again he appeared behind Kagome and slashed a kunai across her chest causing her to fall to the ground. Kagome tried to get up but she couldn't the pain in her back was too intense and she was bleeding too much. Ketsueki just laughed and said,

"You have spunk but your not Akatsuki material."

Ketsueki's thoughts,

"_Her Chakra is different. That arrow she sent at me had a strange power radiating from it. What is she a priestess? But is this even Chakra is sense with in her?"_

Ketsueki then turned to Itachi and said,

"You can keep her here. I know you are set on her staying…I will give her another test later if you train her."

Itachi just nodded and then Ketsueki began to leave the room.

Kagome's thoughts,

"_I can't loose. I mustn't loose. I need to beat him…"_

Suddenly as Ketsueki was walking into the room he felt a strange power stop him in his tracks. Itachi felt it to. They both looked at Kagome and a strange blue light was radiating from her. Ketsueki and Itachi watched in awe as the wound on Kagome's back began to heal right before there eyes as Kagome stood up. Wind began to swirl around Kagome as she turned to face Ketsueki and Itachi. The light that was radiating from her grew so bright that it blinded the two men. As the light engulfed Kagome her appearance began to change. When the light began to diminish and Itachi and Ketsueki were able to see again they gaped at Kagome's appearance.

Kagome's hair had become a bright turquoise which flowed freely around her; her eyes had become a deep shade of crimson but looked like those of a demon. A golden band formed across her forehead right beneath her bangs with a strange silver jewel in the middle. Her ears had also changed they had become almost demon like. Her clothing had changed she wore a long azure blue dress that went down to her ankles. The dress was cut in the middle on the front. There was an almost diamond like shape that went around her abdomen. On the dress was a silver dragon. Below her left eye was a mark that looked like a black raindrop and below her right eye was a light green crescent moon. Her skin was still a light brown. On her right arm was a strange gold arm band that went from her wrist to just below her shoulder. On her left arm was a strange band snaked its way around her arm and it was black.

A/n so what was that strange transformation of Kagome's. What will happen next? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review thank you. Sorry for grammar.


	5. Chapter 5 Powers and the past

**A/n apart from Kagome's strange appearance and new found powers someone else we all know shows up that I said was dead….who is it. oh and to make things clear Kagome is 18 in this story, Sasuke 18 has already killed Orochimaru and returned to the village, that's why Tsuande is there and is the Hokage, Sakura forgave Sasuke…..HURRAY OVER 1,000 HITS!!!!!!! Oh my more hits now than my howl's moving castle story…..34 alerts on my in under 1 month I wish my Oban had that many **

**DIE SASUKE!!!!!!!! SASUKE MUST DIE HE KILLED DEIDARA!!!! DEIDARA DIES WELL COMMITS SUICIDE IN CHAPTER 362 BECAUSE OF SASUKE!!!! SASUKE WILL DIE IN THIS STORY BECAUSE OF THAT IN A FEW CHAPTERS SASUKE WILL DIE A VERY VERY BLOODY DEATH!!!!!**

**Okay ranting over Sasuke was going to die anyway but now he's going to die a lot sooner. Try in chapter 8**

**Okay also I have plans for more crossover Inuyasha stories with the following series Oban star racers, Fullmetal Alchemist which is already under way, Samurai 7, Fruits basket, princess tutu, Trinity blood, blood +, maybe Tokyo mew mew, and mantanei Loki ragnarok (mythical detective Loki ragnarok) and whatever else my brain thinks up. **

The song I have placed in this chapter _is Million Tears by Groove Coverage_. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favs, and C2's.

Chapter 5 Unknown Power and a Friend from the Past

Ketsueki and Itachi just stared at Kagome's knew form. What was it they didn't know? Kagome turned to face the two men. Kagome in a strange almost possessed voice said,

"What's wrong Ketsueki to afraid to fight a girl?"

Ketsueki and Itachi looked at each other confused at what was going on but Ketsueki stepped forward and said,

"No I'm not afraid of fighting a girl."

Kagome just smiled and said,

"Then I can do this to you."

Kagome then scratched her nails across her arm and let the blood drip on to her hands and yelled,

"BLOOD WHIP!!!"

The blood that was on her hands then sprung to life in the form of a whip that she while holding one end brandished it at Ketsueki. As he tried to dodge it, it hit his arm and he felt a sharp pain and saw that it had left a huge gash. The whip then disappeared and then Kagome lunged at Ketsueki and began to throw kick after kick and punch after punch at amazing speeds that no ninja could reach. Ketsueki was unable dodge any of Kagome's attacks and he soon found himself lying flat on his back with Kagome standing over him.

_I wanna know where you belong  
I wanna know why I sing this sing  
I tried to show how much I feel_

Ketsueki knowing she had beaten him said,

"Alright you win Kagome. You can join the Akatsuki."

Kagome just smiled and backed away from Ketsueki.

When Kagome backed away from him her vision began to cloud and the room began to spin. Then suddenly Kagome fell forward collapsing to the ground. Itachi ran over to her and pulled her up a bit. Ketsueki walked over and asked,

"What was all that, Itachi where did you find this girl?"

"I rescued her from bandits where she came from I do not know." He replied looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Whatever, just take her back to your room and then have _Rin_ look at her."

Itachi nodded and picked up Kagome who was still in her strange form and carried her back to his room. When Itachi entered his room he laid Kagome down on the bed.

"So this is the new girl"

Itachi turned to see a girl with long jade hair and light crystal blue eyes wearing a black kimono standing in the door way.

Itachi sighed and said,

"Hello Rin."

_Is that a dream or is it real?_

The girl called Rin looked no more than 13 years old. She walked over to the bed and asked,

"So what's her name? Leader didn't tell me."

"Her name is Kagome." Replied Itachi

The girl called Rin gasped and backed away from Kagome and said,

"But how did she get here?"

"Rin do you know her?" asked Itachi staring at Rin 

Rin just nodded and said,

"Yes before I came to this world I met my master's half brother and there was a girl a miko named Kagome with him….but I thought she had died in the battle."

Rin stared at Kagome and then watched as Kagome opened her eyes and sat up and asked,

"What happened?"

_I never look where you belong  
Until I gotta sing my song  
Is it a lie or is it true?  
So many tears I've cried for you  
_

"You fainted after you beat leader." Said Itachi as he walked over to her

Kagome then looked at Rin and asked,

"Who are you?"

Rin replied,

"Don't you recognize me Kagome? It's me Rin, lord Sesshomaru's companion."

Kagome's eyes widened and she said,

"But, how you were killed during the battle with Naraku. Why do you look so much older?"

"I did not die during the battle." Replied Rin

"But I saw you die with my own too eyes!" exclaimed a confused Kagome.

Rin shook her head and said,

"No what you saw was a shikigami of me. Sesshomaru had a priestess create one for him out of grief for losing me. Kagome when I turned 10 we were wandering by your well and I fell in. Sesshomaru tried to go after me but a barrier appeared and wouldn't let him go after me. I found myself in this world and my appearance had changed. I couldn't climb out of the well so I yelled for help I was soon found by the Akatsuki, Deidara and Sasori. They brought me back here and I soon joined the Akatsuki and when I was tested by leader a strange power appeared when I was about to fail and I transformed much like you did. That was 3 years ago. My partner is a girl name Yuki and Tobi is my boyfriend."

_Woh ohh, a million tears for you  
Wooho ohh, a million tears for you  
Ohh, a million tears for you  
Wooho ohh, a million tears for you_

Kagome looked down at herself taking her new form in and then she looked back up at Rin and asked,

"Rin you said you transformed to. What is this thing that I transformed into? Why do I look like a demon?"

"You're not a demon Kagome. You are a sapphire dragon maiden." Replied Rin

(I give the credit for the dragon maiden idea to Lady Akatsuki.)

"What the heck is a dragon maiden, Rin?"

"A dragon maiden is neither human nor youkai. Nor are they half demons, they are a breed all there own. They have amazing and strange powers. Each dragon maiden has there own special power. I am the jade dragon maiden, but the sapphire dragon maiden is the strongest and most mysterious and you are the sapphire dragon maiden Kagome."

_A million tears that I have cried  
I wish you were right by my side  
I tried to show how much I care  
Beleive in me I will be there_

"Are there other Dragon Maidens Rin?" as a curious Kagome

"I think there are others but I'm not sure the only other one I know of is Shuiro she was the girl with sapphire hair yelling at Zetsu but her hair isn't normally sapphire normally its crimson red she is the crimson dragon maiden." replied Rin after thinking for a moment

_I never knew where you belong  
Whenever you just hear my song  
Is it a lie or is it true?  
So many tears I've cried for you_

(Shuiro means scarlet….the only name I liked when I looked up crimson in Japanese was Kurenai but that is already used in Naruto.)

"So let me get this straight some how I'm the sapphire dragon maiden, and you're the jade dragon maiden. What do we exactly do?" asked a confused Kagome

"Kagome, the one who is the sapphire dragon maiden is the key to an ancient prophecy in this world…that is linked to the tailed beasts. I don't know what the prophecy contains but that is why we need to help the Akatsuki gather all the tailed beasts so we can figure out how we are linked to the tailed beasts." explained Rin

"I just have one more question Rin? How do I get out of this form?"

_Wooho ohh, a million tears for you  
Wooho ohh, a million tears for you-ou-ou-ou..._

Rin sighed and said,

"Just concentrate and think back to your other form that was given to you when you came to this world. You can transform into your dragon maiden form at will."

Kagome concentrated and soon she began to glow. Her body and her clothes soon went back to normal.

Rin then turned to Itachi and said,

"So Itachi what do you think about all this?"

A/n hmm I wonder what Itachi thinks since he's been left out of this entire conversation. Next chapter is called

Sasuke's Hunt and Itachi's confession all I will say is Itachi goes OOC while Sasuke goes stupid and possessively evil. And remember I **hate **Sasuke. Now please review thank you. I won't be on tonight to talk to anyone because I'm going over a friends house I just might be able to get on if her mom lets us….slim chance


	6. Chapter 6 Itachi's Confession

A/n Itachi goes OOC in this chapter while Sasuke goes stupid and possessively evil

**I'm still stuck in crossover mode and I can't get out. If anyone likes bleach give me a heads up I'm working on an inuyasha bleach x-over and I want to know if anyone will read it. No sense in putting it up if no one will read it. **

Song in this chapter is Brothers I think sung by Vic Mignogna the guy who does Ed Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist. I want to thank Meisi for introducing me to this song.

Grr why is that after I name the Akatsuki leader his name is revealed grrrr…..maybe I can make Pein his name since I named him Ketsueki

Sorry if there isn't a lot of fluff there maybe more fluff later and also this won't be the last time Itachi goes OOC. There is only a little and I'm sadden to say but Sasuke dies in chapter 8 sorry Sasuke lovers….and I don't kill him just because Deidara died in the manga, Sasuke was going to die eventually in this story anyways

Thanks for all 11 reviews, another C2, more favs, more alerts. They are very much appreciated.

**AGAIN ITACHI GOES OOC **

Also I would like to thank my friend Chigiri Shima for betaing this chapter

Chapter 6 _Sasuke's Hunt_ _and_ _Itachi's Confession_

Sasuke was running through the woods out of the village. As he did, he ran through the same clearing he found Kagome in yesterday. He didn't know where he was going but he had to find Kagome. He couldn't let his murderous brother have her or Naruto.

_'How can I repay you brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood,  
and shattered your chance to live_.'

As Sasuke was about to exit the clearing, Kakashi appeared in front of him,

"Here Sasuke. Use Pakkun to find Kagome and Naruto."

"Pakkun find Itachi." Said Sasuke to Pakkun

"That way." said Pakkun as he sniffed the ground

Pakkun jumped up to the trees and raced along from branch to branch and Sasuke followed him. As they ran through the trees Sasuke asked,

"How much farther until we reach the base?"

"About 8 hours if we don't stop."

"So it's on the border of the Land of Wind."

_'Though I knew the laws I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death.'_

---Akatsuki main head quarters boarder of the Land of Wind 6 miles from Sunagakure---

In Itachi and Kagome's room Rin asked,

"So Itachi what do you think about all of this?"

"Rin I would like you to leave the room." he replied turning to face Rin

Rin just shrugged and left the room closing the door behind her and decided to go find Tobi and Deidara.

Itachi walked over and sat down next to Kagome and pulled her into his lap and said,

"Kagome I don't care what form you are in you will always be the same to me because I…..."

Kagome looked up at Itachi in wonder,

"Because I love you."

Those last three words made Kagome gasp. Itachi looked down at her for the first time since she had lost her friends she truly felt loved. Kagome snuggled her face into Itachi's chest and said,

"I love you to Itachi."

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.   
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not ment to be. _

"It seems we have some unwelcome visitors."

Kagome just looked up at Itachi's words just in time to see him throw three kunai at the door and hear three shrieks from the other side. The door then opened and Rin, Tobi, and Deidara stepped into the room. Kagome smiled at her friends while Itachi growled and said,

"Why were you listening in?"

"We didn't want to interrupt Itachi. Anyways Kagome, Tobi and I were wondering if you would like a tour of the grounds?" asked Rin

Kagome looked up at Itachi and asked,

"Ita-kun. Can I?"

"Of course but Deidara and I will come to." He replied

Kagome just smiled and hopped up from Itachi's lap and said,

"Come on Rin, Tobi. Let's go."

Kagome then ran out of the room and was soon followed by Tobi and Rin who yelled, "Kagome wait for us!"

"Itachi you sure picked an interesting girl, yeah." Said Deidara smirking at Itachi

Itachi just glared at Deidara and they both walked out of the room after them.

-----1 mile away-----

Sasuke and Pakkun had been traveling non stop for hours and according to Pakkun they were very close. Sasuke was happy he would finally get Kagome back and beat his brother up in the process.

_'And how can I make amends,  
for all that I took from you?  
I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
My brother I was a fool.'_

---Back at the base---

Tobi, Rin, and Kagome were running in a small clearing not to far away from the base. Itachi was leaning up against a tree watching as Deidara chased them threatening to lick them with his mouth hands. It was all in good fun. When Deidara stop chasing he went back into the base. He came back he brought a small rubber ball with him and tossed it to them and let them play for awhile. Deidara then walked over and sat on the ground next to Itachi who was still leaning up against the tree. They watched the three teens play for awhile and then all three of them ran further into the woods out of site of the two men who soon followed.

----Deep in the woods----

Sasuke and Pakkun were closer to the base. Now they could see it above the trees. They masked there chakra now and jumped down from the trees and began to walk. As Sasuke walked through the woods he heard voices up ahead. He stopped when he had reached them and hid in a group of bushes peering through to see who the people were. What he saw made him gasp silently. There running around toss and catching a ball was Kagome and she was laughing. Sasuke looked around the clearing at the far end away from the three in front of him were his brother and some blond man. Sasuke listened in on there conversation.

"Here Kagome catch." Said the girl with the jade hair as she tossed the ball to Kagome

When Kagome caught the ball she yelled, "Tobi look out." As she tossed the ball to the boy wearing the creepy mask

Tobi missed catching the ball and fell mask first onto the ground and the ball went 6 or 7 feet behind the bush Sasuke was hiding in.

Sasuke heard Kagome sigh and say, "Tobi you're so clumsy. I'll go get the ball."

Sasuke watched as Kagome ran past his bush and out of sight from her friends. Sasuke then saw this as his chance to take Kagome back. He quietly snuck towards her.

As Kagome picked up the ball a shadow appeared behind her and she turned and screamed when someone grabbed her from behind.

Itachi heard Kagome's scream ran through the clearing and into the woods and he soon found Kagome. When he reached the spot where the scream came from he found a terrified and shaking Kagome in the arms of Sasuke.

_'Don't cry for the past now brother mine,  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same'_

"Let her go." Itachi growled at his brother

"No she's going back with me to the village along with Naruto."

Kagome looked up at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke let me go."

Sasuke just looked dumbfounded at Kagome and said, "No Kagome. You're going back to Konoha with me as soon as we get Naruto."

A/n that's it so what did you think of this chapter? I'm working on chapter 9 right now I like to be ahead of what I right but not to far ahead only a few chapters. Please review thank you or I will have Itachi use Tsukiyomi on you.

Preview of the next chapter. Okay I do this only when I have the next chapter typed already the next chapter is very long over 4,000 words it is called Safe in Your arms

_Chapter 7 Safe in Your arms _

_Kagome stepped forward closer to Sasuke and said,_

"_Sasuke, time to end this..."_

to add the torture that preview I just put in is at the end of chapter 7 Muwhahaha


	7. Chapter 7 Safe in Your Arms

_A/N_

_I'm pro Gaara Sakura pairings so yeah…you'll get what I mean soon. Oh and Sasuke will die soon yes very soon MUWHAHAHA. And this is a very long chapter _

_ALSO __I'm running out of songs to use. Any suggestions for songs for future chapters would be nice. They can be from any band…I'll find the lyrics see if they suit the chapter and then I'll put them in. So just tell me the song and the artist and I'll go look for it…._

_As for news in the Naruto Manga World _

_Tobi is actually an Uchiha and the mastermind behind the Akatsuki. His real name is Madara Uchiha . links don't seem to like to stay in here so i'll stick them in my profile_

_Thank you for all 13 reviews _

_This chapter was betad by my friend Courtney aka Iloveryoushirogane well a majority and then I attempted the rest myself. _

Song in this chapter is Angels from Within Temptation

**Chapter 7 Safe in your arms**

---Akatsuki base---

It was late probably midnight. Kagome had finally fallen asleep in the bed she shared with Itachi. She was snuggled close into his chest where to her she felt safe. She knew Itachi would keep her safe. She never wanted to leave this world. Here she had Itachi, Rin, Tobi, Deidara, and the other Akatsuki members she had not met yet. Those in Konoha may have been nice but Kagome loved Itachi and Itachi loved her. Nothing would separate them. Not even Sasuke.

_Sparkling Angel  
I Believe  
You Are My Saviour  
In My Time Of Need _

---Konohagakure---

Kakashi and Sakura had arrived at Tsuande's office and she asked,

"What is it that you want?"

"Pakkun has returned. Sasuke found Kagome and Naruto and he needs reinforcements to get into the compound. Apparently he tried to capture Kagome to no avail." replied Kakashi

"Where is the base?" asked Tsuande

"According to Pakkun, it's near the border of the Land of Wind. About 6 or 7 miles from Sunagakure. He left Sasuke maybe 6 miles away from the base." answered Sakura

"Sakura since you are close to Gaara, I want you to head to Suna and tell Gaara we'll need all the help we can get. Kakashi, I want you to find Asuma, Kurenai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kotetsu, Izumo, Sai, and Genma for this mission and tell them all to report here." ordered Tsuande

Sakura and Kakashi nodded and they left Tsuande's office. Tsuande collapsed back in her chair and said,

"Why did it have to happen now? Shizune!"

_Blinded By Faith  
I Couldn't Hear  
All The Whispers  
They're Warning So Clear  
_

Shizune came in and asked,

"Yes, what is it Lady, Tsuande?"

"Shizune, that girl Kagome what I sensed in her wasn't Chakra. It was something else something that I have only felt once before. It was when I met Riko….I think this girl Kagome, might be one of those girls the same as Riko. Shizune I want you to find Riko no matter what it takes find her. Take Gai and Jiraya with you." Replied Tsuande

Shizune nodded and then left the room.

----Sunagakure---

An hour after Sakura left, she arrived after poofing to Suna. She arrived at the gate and the guard asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm here to see the Kazekage." replied Sakura

The guard let Sakura pass. She was very well known in Suna for helping them improve their medical skills and for also helping the Kazekage Gaara. Gaara and Sakura had grown closer over the past few years. ever since he lost Shukaku he was able to sleep. Sakura didn't have as huge of a crush on Sasuke anymore. It was almost non existent but still that was the only thing that lay in her path to be with Gaara. Soon Sakura reached the door to Gaara's office and knocked. A voice from within said,

"Enter."

Sakura entered and when she did a smile came over Gaara's face. Gaara stood up from his desk and walked around it and greeted Sakura with a hug and asked,

"Sakura what brings you here to Suna?"

Sakura pulling out of the hug looked at Gaara and replied,

"Naruto and another Ninja named Kagome have been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Their base apparently is 6 or 7 miles from here deep in the woods. Sasuke found it and we need your help Gaara-kun."

"Don't worry Sakura. Kanakuro, Temari, and I will give you all the help you need. Kanakuro, Temari!" said Gaara

Gaara's siblings walked into the room and Kanakuro asked,

"What is it Gaara?"

"We're leaving for Konoha. They need our help with a little Akatsuki problem."

"Actually Gaara were suppose to meet up with Sasuke. He's 6 miles away from the base. He shouldn't be too hard to find." Said Sakura

Gaara just nodded and then he called Baki into the room and told him to watch over Suna while they were gone. Then the group left Suna and began to head where Sasuke was even though it was 1 in the morning.

---With Sasuke---

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about Kagome and how she had reacted to the kiss. Sasuke tossed another log on the fire and sighed and thought,

"_Don't worry Kagome. Whatever Itachi did to you I will correct and I will make you mine."_

"Hey Uchiha."

Sasuke turned at the sound of his name only to see Gaara, Sakura, Kanakuro, and Temari enter the clearing.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke

"We're here because Tsuande sent me to get Gaara to ask for help. Kakashi-sensei is also bringing help so we can storm the Akatsuki castle. They should be here soon, I think maybe another hour or two.

_I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
No Mercy No More._

----Back in Konoha----

Kakashi had gathered all the ninja that Tsuande told him to. Now they were all being briefed by Tsuande,

"Alright, you will all follow Pakkun to where Sasuke is. I want this done quick. Remember this is there main base so they have the home advantage. Now go!!!"

Everyone nodded and then they left. Kakashi with Pakkun in front led the group for the next 4 hours.

---4 hours later---

Kakashi and the others had finally reached where Sasuke was, after traveling for 4 hours. When they arrived, Sasuke told them everything except the fact that he kissed Kagome.

"There was a young girl about 13. I heard Kagome call her Rin. When I found them they were playing with a ball in the field. It almost sounded like Kagome knew Rin from somewhere, but she didn't have a headband on. Then there was the masked one Tobi. Then my brother and the blond guy Deidara were watching them." said Sasuke

"Alright so we know a few members, but we don't know the layout of this place. Alright we will attack in one hour. Asuma you take Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Kotetsu and attack the east side of this place. Gaara, Kanakuro, and Temari attack the front and I want you to cover Sakura and Sasuke so they can get in. Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino you attack the east side. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai and Genma you'll attack the west. I'll help with the frontal assault." Said Kakashi

Everyone nodded and when dawn began to break everyone went to there positions waiting for Kakashi's signal which was Pakkun's howl. Soon the howl came once the sun began to rise, and then it began.

---With Itachi and Kagome----

Itachi and Kagome awoke with a start when Tobi ran into there room. Itachi quickly sat up and asked,

"Tobi what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Senpai says that we're being attacked by Nins from Konoha!" replied Tobi

Kagome just looked at Itachi and he looked at her. The two quickly got out of bed only to feel the walls shake from attack made by Gaara. Itachi caught Kagome and they made there way out into the hall to see Akatsuki running in every direction. Rin soon appeared with her partner another girl with short icy blue hair.

"Itachi, leader says they are here for Kagome and he wants you, me, and Yuki here to keep an eye on her." said Rin

Itachi just nodded and replied,

"Alright. We can watch the fight from one of the balconies because the other might need help."

Rin and the girl called Yuki nodded and they went to one of the balconies that looked out over the courtyard.

---East side of Base---

Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Kotetsu were faced with a very unfriendly welcome from a very tired and grumpy Zetsu, Kisame and a man with silver hair yellow eyes named Fuyu. Asuma knew what to expect from Kisame because of his giant sword but he knew nothing of the plant like Zetsu and Fuyu, but they soon would. Fuyu had a strange power of ice and water. It may have been summer, but that didn't stop him. After a few strange seals and signs he formed a giant snow monster four times the size of Choji and who Choji was stuck going up against, along with Kotetsu. Shikamaru and Ino had the fun time of dealing with Zetsu in all his creepiness, while Asuma faced Kisame alone.

---Front Gate---

Gaara, Kanakuro, and Temari were met by Deidara, Tobi and the one Rin had called Shuiro. Shuiro was a ninja that was true. She hadn't transformed into her dragon maiden form, for it was not needed. While Gaara was busy with Deidara throwing little bombs at him from a top the front gate, Kanakuro was dealing with Shuiro's strange water and lightening jutsu. Temari fought against Tobi who wouldn't go down and just kept getting back up. While they fought Sasuke and Sakura under, the cover of Kakashi sending a Chidori attack at Deidara, slipped into the compound. Sasuke didn't have to look hard for Kagome, for as soon as he entered he spotted her.

_No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart  
_

It was actually Sakura, who spotted her when she said,

"Sasuke look up there."

When Sasuke looked up he saw a terrified Kagome looking back at him clinging to Itachi's Akatsuki robe. Sasuke and Sakura watched as Kagome said something to Itachi and he nodded and then he put his arm around her and the two jumped down to the courtyard below them. They were soon followed by the two girl's one that Sasuke recognized as the girl Rin. When they landed in front of them Itachi said,

"Hello little brother. What brings you all the way out here again? I think your little visit yesterday was enough."

"I've come for Kagome…and Naruto. So let Kagome go Itachi."

Sasuke watched as Kagome hid behind Itachi still clinging to his cloak.

"Itachi, what did you do to her?" growled Sasuke

"I did nothing to Kagome. Little brother, like I told you yesterday, we gave her a home and a place here."

"That's a lie! You were trying to kill her! You destroyed the out post town she was staying at!" yelled Sakura

Kagome then came back out in front of Itachi and said,

"No, Sakura that was a lie I told you. I am not from the Village hidden in the Mist. I'm not even from this world. I was transported here through a well. Ita-kun here saved me. He gave me a purpose a reason to keep on living. Sakura, Sasuke, I love Itachi and he loves me."

Sakura gasped and Sasuke just growled while Itachi smirked. He then pulled Kagome into his arms and he leaned down in kissed her in a small yet passionate kiss which Kagome leaned into. This made Sasuke even angrier and he began to run toward him with his Chidori screeching. Yuki jumped in front of Sasuke and kicked his Chidori arm and stopped his Chidori. Sakura then snuck up from behind attacked Rin. When Sakura attacked Rin this angered Kagome and when she broke away from Itachi she sent a scared arrow at her. Sakura barely had time to dodge it. She was thrown to the ground as it hit a nearby wall knocking the wind out of her. Then Itachi became distracted when Kakashi attacked him. While Itachi was busy fighting Kakashi, Sasuke had finally got away from Yuki, who Sakura was now fighting against. Sasuke had snuck up behind Kagome and had grabbed her. When he did Kagome screamed and when Itachi saw what was happening, he tried to get to her. He soon found that he was blocked by Genma. Then out of the blue from the sky something fell to the ground in front of Sasuke. Itachi immediately knew what it was, and he disappeared and then pulled Kagome away from it. Rin and Yuki then jumped out the way just as the bomb Deidara had thrown went off.

_**  
**_

Kagome was protected from the blast by Itachi. When it was over they saw a badly bruised but alive Kakashi, Genma, and Sasuke. Deidara having his place taken by the Akatsuki, Kemuri was striding over to Sasuke and said,

"Don't you dare touch little Kagome, yeah!"

Sasuke's sharingan glared at Deidara and said,

"Oh really? What is she to you?!"

"She's like my little sister. I won't let anyone hurt her, yeah." replied Deidara

"Hey Deidara, do you mind if I have a shot at him before you do anything."

Deidara was startled by this because the request came from Kagome. He smiled and said,

"Sure, yeah. Knock you self out, yeah."

Deidara then walked over to the wall by the entrance to the base and sat down cross-legged. He was soon joined by Rin and Yuki. Sakura stood up against a few feet away. Itachi also got up and walked over and stood against the wall next to Yuki as Kagome walked bow and arrow in hand over to Sasuke and said,

"Sasuke, why don't you understand that I don't want to go back?"

"Because I can't believe that anyone would fall in love with that murder I call my brother. He murdered my entire clan!" replied Sasuke

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Kagome

Sasuke was taken aback by this, and he was even more taken aback when Kagome, her body shaking, an arrow in one hand, bow in the other and said,

"Shut up Sasuke. I don't care if he is a murder. Itachi was the first to show my compassion in this world. He saved me after I was nearly raped by bandits. Before I came to this world I was all alone. My friends, even the one I loved was killed right in front of my eyes by our sworn enemy. The only thing…the only thing I have left of that world is this…"

From around her neck Kagome produced a complete Shikon no Tama. Gripping the jewel in her right hand she went on to say,

"This jewel is all I have left of that accursed world, that accursed time….this jewel is what caused my friends death. All the people I loved died because of this damn jewel. The only person I have left from that world who still exists is Rin. Sasuke, why don't you get the fact that I don't love you? I never did, you were just a friend to me. Itachi had given me a mission, and that mission was to get the Kyuubi, to get Naruto. Please Sasuke just leave me alone. I don't love you. This place…the Akatsuki everyone accepts me everyone cares for me….please Sasuke I never loved you. If it looked like I did, I didn't. Sasuke just leave, please."

Sasuke was angry now, no angry can not describe the emotion he was feeling right now.

_**You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie **_

_(I love that set of lines it goes well with that part in my opinion.)  
_

He was angry. He couldn't believe what Kagome had just said that. Sasuke walked over to the shaking woman and grabbed her shoulders and said,

"Kagome, I don't care if you do love my damn brother I will make you mine."

Sasuke then crashed his lips down onto Kagome's in a hard rough kiss. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped and when she did Sasuke forced his tongue into her mouth and began to roam it. Kagome began to whimper and she started to cry. Sasuke felt her body start to shake.

_Sparkling Angel  
Couldn't See  
Your Dark Intensions  
Your Feelings For Me_

Itachi had seen enough. Angry that Sasuke was hurting and making Kagome cry. He ran over to his brother and punched him the jaw causing him to let go of Kagome. Sasuke flew a few feet straight into Kakashi and Genma. Itachi then pulled the shaking Kagome into his arms and comforted her. Deidara who was now pissed that Sasuke would touch his 'little sister', ran over to Sasuke, picked him up by the sides of his robe like top and sprinkled miniature clay bombs all over him and then jumped back and let them all detonate on Sasuke.

_Fallen Angel  
Tell Me Why  
What Is The Reason?  
The Thorn In Your Eye  
_

As the bombs went off it created a huge dust cloud. When it cleared all of the Konoha and Suna Ninjas and the rest of the Akatsuki could be seen watching, waiting to see what had happened. Sakura was the first to spot Sasuke who limped out of the cloud of dust alive, and Sharingan fully activated. Deidara was angry that Sasuke had hurt his little sister and he was going to make him pay for it. Deidara turned to Itachi and yelled,

"Itachi go bring Kagome back inside I don't want her to see what will happen. Leave her with Taiyo."

Itachi nodded and picked up Kagome bridal style and ran back into the base. They went down a flight of stairs to a room near the dungeons. When Itachi opened he revealed a black room with green carpeting and red bed. There sitting at a desk was a woman who looked very out of place in that room. When Itachi entered the room turned. She had long bright blue hair up in a bun with a pink flower in her hair and light pink eyes, and she wore a long short sleeved red dress that went down to the floor.

The woman got up and asked in a quite voice,

"Itachi what is going on out there? What has my husband got us into this time?"

(This the un-named member who has just been revealed she's the one with blue hair and that flower thingy so I decided to give her a name since I think she is still nameless.)

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Taiyo, leaders wife."

_I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
No Mercy No More_

Kagome just looked at the woman before her. This woman was the wife of the Akatsuki leader whose name meant blood and her name meant Sun. She didn't look like she could marry the leader of a group of S-class ninjas.

"Nice to meet you Kagome you must be the new member Ketsueki told me about. Now Itachi you still didn't tell me. What the hell is going on?" Demanded Taiyo

"My little brother and ninja's from Suna and Konoha are after her and Naruto. Taiyo can you please watch her I must get back to the battle." Asked a desperate sounding Itachi

"Well I guess I can but don't think I don't want a piece of the action if it gets to close I'm leaving. I've been itching for a good battle." Replied Taiyo

Itachi gave a faint smile and then left room leaving the Kagome in the capable hands of Taiyo.

---With Naruto---

Naruto wondered from down in his cell what the hell was going on. He was at the bars of his cell on his knees trying to look out when he saw Itachi carrying Kagome come down the steps of and stop at a door at the very end of the hallway. He could hear voices. And then he watched Itachi leave and heard him mutter something about his damn little brother. Naruto immediately thought,

"_Wait that means Sasuke and the others must be here to get me…since I know Kagome doesn't want to go back. I can tell that she is happy here..." _

Naruto then thought back to the other day and the smile that Kagome gave him when giving him the ramen. It killed him to see her smile in this place but he knew she would be happy and that happiness would be something that Sasuke wouldn't be able to understand.

_No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart _

----Back in the Courtyard----

When Itachi got back out into the courtyard he could see Sasuke chasing Deidara around yelling something about 'how dare you set my hair on fire.' When Itachi looked at his brother's hair it was indeed singed and he could see remnants of a bomb in his hair. Itachi just sweat dropped and took his place next to the doorway with Rin Tobi and the rest of the Akatsuki. The rest of the Konoha ninja and the other Akatsuki seemed to have stopped fighting in order to watch Deidara and Sasuke chase each other around.

Deidara seemed to be enjoying it as Sasuke sent kunai and shuriken at him. Deidara dodged them all and jumped back on the wall that surrounded the base and then jumped on a giant clay bird and flew up into the air. All the Akatsuki weren't sure what was going to happen next either Deidara was going to make his C4 bomb Garuda, which was a giant him or make a bunch of smaller bombs rain down on Sasuke. But soon enough they got there answer when Deidara while flying around on his huge clay bird tossed down a bunch of bombs on and around Sasuke. Sasuke dodged most of them but not all. One detonated in his face. When the dust settled Sasuke had lost his robe like shirt. He was battered and bruised and had blood all over his face.

_Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End  
_

What Sasuke did next startled everyone he just disappeared. No one not even Itachi could sense his Chakra. Sasuke had gone almost invisible. This irritated Deidara has he circled the base but couldn't find Sasuke. It almost looked like he was tempted to let bombs rain down on them all but he knew better than that.

It seemed like the other Konoha/Suna ninja and other Akatsuki members were knocked out of there you set my hair on fire daze and began to fight again. The only ones who weren't fighting were Deidara, Rin, Yuki, Itachi, and Sakura who were all looking for Sasuke. Sakura had seen this as her chance to get inside the Akatsuki base but she was soon pursed by Rin and Yuki. Itachi had also disappeared into the base and was soon followed by Deidara who was stilling flying on his giant clay bird.

---In the base---

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he hid in a storage room near the stairs to the dungeons. He was lucky to get away now he had to find Kagome and Naruto. He still didn't believe that she was in love with his murderous brother maybe Naruto could knock some sense into her.

Sasuke then made his way down to the dungeons that is when he heard voices in one of the rooms. Both voices belonged to woman. Sasuke listened from outside the door as he heard the voice of Taiyo ask,

"So you're the new Akatsuki girl where are you from?"

"I'm not from this world somehow I was transported here from my world." He heard Kagome reply

"Why do you look so down Kagome and what is that jewel in your hand?"

"Oh this…this is the Shikon no Tama the scared jewel of four souls. I finally completed my quest to finish it just a few days ago but at a heavy price."

"What was that price?" asked a curious Taiyo

"The lives of all my friends and the man I use to love. It was during the final battle for this jewel that they all died. I was all alone until Itachi found me. He gave me a purpose when I got to this world. He gave me a new path to follow."

"So that is why you love him even though you do know he murdered the entire Uchiha clan his own family except for his brother Sasuke." Said Taiyo

"I know, I love him even for that…the man I use to love his name was Inuyasha he was a half demon. I stayed by his side even though many a time he left me for his former lover who was resurrected and who I am her reincarnation. I still loved him and I still love Itachi even if he is a murder."

"I see well it seems we have an eavesdropper. Would you care to come in and reveal yourself to us?" asked an on edge Taiyo

Sasuke cursed under his breath and the opened the door and revealed himself. When he did Kagome retreated to the back of the room.

_This World May Have Failed You  
It Doesn't Give The Reason Why  
You Could Have Chosen  
A Different Path Of Life_

Taiyo blocked his path to her and said,

"So, you're Sasuke it seems you are causing a lot of trouble for this girl."

"Who are you?" growled Sasuke

"You do not need my name just tell me what are you doing here?" asked Taiyo

"I'm here to take 'my' woman back." Growled Sasuke as he walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand and said,

"You're coming with me and I don't care if you do love Itachi you will be mine."

"I'm not your woman Sasuke so let go of me!" spat Kagome

Sasuke just growled and then slapped Kagome across the check which shut her up. It may have shut her up but Sasuke would soon regret doing that for the slap echoed through out the base ricocheting off the stone walls. Naruto heard and on the floor above an angry Itachi and Deidara heard it, and Sakura had also heard it as she stopped running from Yuki and Rin.

"Sasuke we have to get Naruto come on. Forget about Kagome if she wants to stay she can stay before your brother gets…."

"To late for that." Said Taiyo pointing behind Sakura

When Sakura turned she scrambled out of the way as Itachi and Deidara followed by Rin and Yuki stormed into the room. Itachi was angry. No words couldn't describe how angry he was that Sasuke had yet again hurt his woman. Sasuke turned to face his brother and Sharingan meet Sharingan but before Itachi could do real damage Kagome said,

"Itachi let me finish him off."

Itachi sighed and said,

"Fine just don't freeze up this time."

Kagome just nodded and stood up. The wind began to swirl around as she transformed into her dragon maiden form. Sasuke and Sakura began to back up. When Kagome fully transformed they ran for it. They ran out of the hallway and down the hall and they managed to grab Naruto quickly and Sasuke began to drag him down the hall as they ran to another set of stairs.

_Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End_

But luck was not on there side as the stairs at that end of the hall were blocked. When they turned they were faced with a transformed Kagome, a ready to Tsukiyomi them Itachi, Deidara who held bombs in his hands, Rin and Yuki ready to throw kunai and shuriken, and a very amused Taiyo. Kagome stepped forward closer to Sasuke and said,

"Sasuke, time to end this…."

A/N

Cliffy Muwhahaha. Deidara got his chance to beat up Sasuke now Kagome gets to finish him off but Deidara will help….so sorry to say but Sasuke dies next chapter sorry Sasuke lovers. The way he dies isn't pleasant at all.

_Preview Chapter 8 Last Uchiha _

………._Kagome will you marry me."_

_From the middle of the chapter it's also a long chapter due to the song I picked which is another song by Within Temptation _

Now review or I will tell Lee and Gai you want to dress like them. Creepy hair cut and all.

And again I write way ahead of what I post so right now I'm working on chapter 13. I won't stop writing until my brain runs out of juice and I go work on another of my fan fictions. I'm on a roll right now so I don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8 SASUKE DIES!

A/n NOT FOR SASUKE LOVERS. Also this chapter is very bloody Sasuke dies very painfully….

The song in this chapter is "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Originally I had "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation.

Nine reviews thank you.

I'm updating today because I highly doubt I'll be online tomorrow my mom and my brother are coming home from there trip to Nantucket Island and well after that I won't be online as much sadly….dammit why can't my brother go hang out with friends everyday. I just hope he still goes to be early or then I'm screwed and I won't be online at night anymore.

For those who read Priestess and the Clay Bomb Master chapter three is up and chapter four should be out in a few days. I'm working on it as I write this.

Thank god the email alerts are working again

This chapter was edited by my beta and friend Chigiri Shima

Chapter 8: **Last Uchiha** and The Proposal

Sasuke gulped. The look in Kagome's eyes had changed. They looked murderous now. Sasuke heard Naruto whisper, "Sasuke, what did you do now?"

_In this farewell,  
There is no blood,  
There is no alibi,  
Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousands lies,  
So let mercy come and wash away... _

Sasuke turned back to Kagome when she said, "Sasuke, time to end this…."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched in confusion and horror as Kagome ripped her claw like nails along her hair and let the blood drip onto her hands. Soon it formed into her blood whip.

Sakura, dragging Naruto, both not wanting to die, ran around Kagome and down the hall. Neither got very far. Deidara stepped in Sakura's path, grabbed her and held her there facing Sasuke. Rin took Naruto, dragged him back to his cell and threw him in.

Kagome advance toward Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He was in for it now. He had nowhere to run. He couldn't figure out this jutsu. But as soon as he realized this was no jutsu it was already to late. Kagome brought her blood whip down on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke screamed in pain as Kagome kept hitting him with her blood whip. She hit his arms and legs and again in the chest. After hitting him for five minutes she let her blood whip drop to the floor and walked closer to him her nails grew to be like daggers as she walked closer to the bleeding Sasuke.

When she was right in front of him she whispered, "Goodbye Sasuke-kun,"

As Sasuke took in her words he felt a heart wrenching pain in his chest as Kagome plunged her dagger like nails right into his heart. As she pulled her nails out blood squirted out onto Kagome's dress and her face. She then stepped back and turned around and walked over to Itachi and Deidara and said, "Finish him. Both of you, will you make his death slow and painful?"

Itachi and Deidara both nodded. Itachi used the Tsukiyomi on Sasuke who began to scream. Deidara then tossed a few bombs on him and let them detonate. After a moment Sasuke's screams were silenced. As Kagome walked back over, she could still see his chest moving slowly as his heart began slowly come to his stop. Kagome picked up her blood whip and then in one swift motion she decapitated Sasuke. His head rolled onto to the floor and stopped at her feet.

Kagome looked down, picked up Sasuke's head, walked by everyone and back up the stairs. Itachi picked up his brothers headless body and followed Kagome. They were soon followed by Deidara, Rin, Sakura, Yuki, and Taiyo. When they got outside, everyone who was fighting stared as someone exited the base. All the Konoha and Suna ninjas stared at the girl they once called Kagome as she walked over to Kakashi, covered in blood, holding Sasuke's head by the hair. When she reached Kakashi she gave him the head and he took it reluctantly. Then Itachi soon followed with the body and tossed it at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi got the message and so didn't all the other ninjas in there group. Genma picked up Sasuke's body and when Sakura arrived nothing more could be done. They knew they were out matched. Everyone was tired so they all began to make the long eight-hour walk back to Konoha. By now it was 10 in the morning. They had been fighting for 5 straight hours.

_  
_All the Akatsuki members stared at Kagome as she walked back into the base, covered in blood of Sasuke Uchiha. They all knew what that meant…Itachi was the only Uchiha left alive. He was the sole survivor. Itachi followed Kagome back into the base. She didn't go to her room; she just wandered about the base. Itachi watched as she found her way out of the base and into the backyard where there was a small pond. Kagome walked over to the pond and stared at the pond. Itachi walked over to her and he heard her ask,

"Itachi am I monster?"

_What I've Done,  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become,  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done... _

Itachi stood behind her and pulled her into his arms and said,

"No Kagome you're not a monster."

"But just look at me!"

Kagome whipped around and pulled her out of his arms and could see tears running down her face as they mingled with the blood on her face.

"Just look at me I'm covered in blood. The blood of your brother. I killed someone…I know I killed demons in my world but this is different. I killed a human!" she yelled tears flying off her face

"I am looking at you and what I see is a beautiful woman…the woman I love who killed the man that was trying to harm her and take her away from me." Itachi said as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her face

"Kagome you are not a monster. Now dry those tears. My brother was going to die eventually; it was just by your hand instead of mine."

Kagome just nodded and Itachi pulled her into his arms and said,

"Kagome, remember that I love you no matter what you do…Kagome will you marry me."

(There that's it people stopping there just kidding I have to finish the song….but that would be a good place to stop…)

Kagome gasped and turned her head to look at Itachi. She could tell he was serious. Kagome just smiled and began to cry and said,

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you Ita-kun."

Kagome then threw her arms over Itachi's shoulders and pulled him into a hug,

"Of course I'll marry you I love you with all my heart."

That was all Itachi needed. He loved her and she loved him. With his brother gone, he was the only Uchiha and that was fine with him. Itachi then noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms and that she had changed back into her normal form.

_Put to rest,  
What you thought of me  
While, I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty,  
So let mercy come,  
And wash away... _

Itachi then picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her back inside and into there room and laid her on the bed and sat next to her. He would never leave her side.

----Konoha 9 hours later----

Tsuande was waiting at the gate of Konoha with several Anbu. Sakura had arrived covered in blood an hour before and told them Sasuke was dead. Tsuande decided to wait at the gate with Anbu and Sakura for the rest of the ninjas and the Kazekage to arrive. A little while later, in the distance, they saw the group come out of the woods and down the path to the gate. Tsuande could see that Kakashi was carrying what looked like a head and Genma a body which she guessed belonged to Sasuke.

(I feel really weird writing about people carrying heads…..Head Hunters!!!!!)

Tsuande approached Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi, who did this to Sasuke?"

"Kagome Higurashi of the Akatsuki." He whispered as he passed Tsunade.

Tsunade gasped and whipped around to face Kakashi. She could sense no lies. Tsuande couldn't believe that Kagome could so something like that.

_What I've Done,  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become,  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.._

"Tsuande, where do you want me to burry his body and well head?" asked Kakashi

"Bring it to my office. Do not walk through town hear me? Poof to my office."

Kakashi and Genma nodded and disappeared along with Sakura. Tsuande turned to the rest of the group and said, "I want you all to report to me later on the battle."

They all nodded and then walked into the village. Tsuande then poofed to her office. There Sasuke's body was on the floor his head next to it. Tsunade turned to Sakura and said,

"Sakura explain everything. Is what Kakashi tell me true. Did Kagome really kill Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes she did. I was _forced_ to watch by the Akatsuki member Deidara. Kagome transformed into almost a demon like form. She used blood from her arm to from a whip and she beat Sasuke with it several times. Her nails then grew to be like daggers and then she pierced him in the chest. Itachi then put him into a Tsukiyomi and Deidara through bombs at him. Then….then Kagome finished him off by picking up her blood whip and in one slash she removed… his head…..after that it rolled to her feet and she picked it up by his hair and carried it out and gave it to Kakashi and Itachi tossed the body on the ground."

"What did the form look like that Kagome transformed into?"

"Her hair was bright turquoise, her eyes looked like those of a demons but had become crimson, a golden band formed across her forehead right beneath her bangs with a strange silver jewel in the middle. Her ears had also changed; they had become almost demon like. Her clothing had changed. She wore a long azure blue dress that went down to her ankles. The dress was cut in the middle on the front. There was an almost diamond like shape that went around her abdomen. On the dress at the bottom was a silver dragon. Below her left eye was a mark that looked like a black raindrop and below her right eye was a light green crescent moon. Her skin was still a light brown. On her right arm was a strange gold armband that went from her wrist to just below her shoulder. On her left arm was a strange band snaked its way around her arm and it was black." replied Sakura

"So, Tsunade, it seems you let one of us slip through your fingers."

Tsunade whipped around to see a girl no older than 15 with long jasmine hair, amethyst demon like eyes. She wore a long, light pink dress, two gold arm bands on each arm that went from her wrist to her elbow, a silver raindrop under her left eye and a strange dot under her right that was sapphire, and a gold band across her forehead with a silver jewel in the center of it. Tsuande gasped when she saw the girl and said under her breath,

_For what I've done,  
I start again,  
And whatever pain may come,  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done..._

"Riko…"

"Glad you remember me, Tsunade. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Said Riko with a smirk on her face

"3 years." she replied

"So what do you want Tsuande?" she asked

"Riko….you once told me that you are something called a "Dragon Maiden"… you also said that in 3 years a girl would appear…is this Kagome that girl?"

"I don't know Tsunade. She maybe the one…but I must say Dragon Maidens are immortal. From what that girl over there said it seems this Kagome is the Sapphire Dragon Maiden. The most powerful and ruthless when threatened…it seems that Uchiha fell victim to that." Said Riko

"Riko. I can tell you're not telling me something." Said Tsunade staring at her

"Wise as ever Tsunade…wise as ever. We Dragon Maidens are neither human nor demon. We are a people all of our own. Tsuande, there is an ancient prophecy that concerns the Dragon Maiden's, the tailed beasts, and a girl from another world who possesses a jewel known and the Shikon no Tama. That girl I believe is Kagome." Replied Riko walking around the room

"What is the prophecy Riko? Tell me!" demanded Tsuande

"I'm sorry Tsuande. I am not permitted to tell you for even I do not know the details of the prophecy. The only one who would is known as the Crystal Dragon Maiden and her whereabouts have been unknown for the past 1,000 years."

"What is the crystal dragon maiden's real name, Riko?"

"Her name has been lost to time. The only one who will know it is the sapphire dragon maiden but at the same time she does not know it."

Before Tsunade could ask Riko another question, she disappeared into thin air.

Tsunade cursed under her breath then turned on Kakashi and said,

"We'll hold a funeral later."

Tsuande then walked out of the room.

----Land of Snow near Yukigakure----

A mysterious cloaked figure walked alone. They were heading away from the village. The figure looked back solemnly. It was time for them to leave. The prophecy was about to be realized. The others would gather soon….

_I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become,  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done... _

----Akatsuki base later that night----

Rin was sitting on the roof of the base watching the stars with Tobi.

"Tobi, Deidara is looking for you," Rin turned to see Shuiro climbing up onto the roof. Tobi just nodded, got up, and left leaving the two girls alone. Shuiro then sat down next to Rin and said, "You can sense it can't you."

"Yeah, it's almost time. I bet the rest have left and are on they're way," said Rin looking up at the stars, "We'll have to leave soon too, you know, along with Kagome. I don't think Itachi will be too happy when we disappear on him."

"No, he won't be happy…but we have to go….because…"

_What I've Done,  
What I've Done,  
Forgiving what I've done _

"Because the Crystal is calling is. Even if we tried to Rin, we can't stay here. We will have to go sooner or later and sooner or later Kagome will realize her true power as the Sapphire." Said Shuiro

"Shuiro, have you ever wondered what the prophecy might be?"

"No, not really the only thing I know is Kagome is the center of it."

Leaving the conversation at that Rin and Shuiro continued to watch the stars.

A/n so what do you think of this chapter. Another rather long one yes I know but how was it. I might do a lemon/partial lemon later on between Kagome and Itachi….or well more like attempt I've never written a lemon before.

Now review or I will sick Shino's bugs on you and cover you in Chocolate and freeze you and then starve Choji of food and he'll see you as a giant chocolate bar and eat you.

_Chapter 9 Prophecy (name still pending)_

"_Have you see Kagome?"_

"_No, we haven't. Actually none of the girls have been seen this morning."_


	9. Chapter 9 First Vision

Song in this chapter is Unlimited by Aikawa Nanase and it's the opening theme song of samurai 7 one of my favorite shows but isn't well known anime. If you want the Japanese version of the song just tell me and I'll send you the lyrics

**Why is it that in the Inuyasha section it's easier to get reviews than the Naruto? There is only like a 13,000 story difference between the two. **

My older brother is back from Nantucket and apparently while there my mom let him buy a plastic sword and now he attacks me with it. And it hurts….at least less than a month until he goes to college. I'm counting down the days.

**Alright if and when I do have a chance do a lemon for this story, it would be in a separate chapter if I have a chance. If I don't feel like I can write it well enough who would like to help me out with writing the lemon? So who would like to do it if I need a lemon in a future chapter? **

HURRAY ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!!!! OKAY PEOPLE IF I GET 13 MORE REVIEWS WHICH SHOULD MAKE 100 I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY!!!! At review 100.

Other news I'm still working on the bleach x-over. If anyone likes Oban star racers check out my inuyasha oban crossover Destiny Forever Changed.

Thanks for the 11 reviews. I'm thinking of a time to do the lemon I'm on chapter 17 somewhat running out of juice but that's what I get for spending every waking moment on fanfiction or doing something fanfiction related. I think if I can get Kagome and Itachi alone….I will do a lemon.

Sorry for grammar.

Chapter 9 First Vision

_Our encounter comes like a storm  
Changing my heart  
If we're together, I'm not afraid of anything  
Even the end of the world_

The next morning Itachi awoke to find that Kagome was not in bed. He thought that maybe she had gone to the dinning hall. He got up and left his room. Sadly when he got there the only people that were there were Deidara, Tobi, Leader, Kisame, and Zetsu. Itachi walked over to Deidara and asked,

"Have you see Kagome?"

"No, we haven't. Actually none of the girls have been seen this morning."

"There all missing? Even Taiyo?" asked Itachi

"Even Taiyo is missing." Said Leader calmly as if nothing was wrong

Itachi was worried now. He ran out of the dinning hall and ran straight into another Akatsuki who was a girl. She had short shoulder length purple hair and deep blue eyes.

"Akane, have you seen the other girls."

"They all went into town. I came back early with Hana because she said she wasn't feeling…." Before Akane could finish her sentence Itachi walked by her and disappeared down the hall.

---Path back to the base---

All the Akatsuki girls had just finished shopping in a near by Out post town that was only 4 miles away. They had all gone so they could get to know Kagome better. There were about 8 other girls that Kagome met other than Yuki, Rin, and Taiyo. She had met Hana and Akane who had left before them, there was Shuiro, a girl with blond hair named Yotsuba, a girl with tomato red hair named Akemi, a girl with ebony black hair named Haruka, a girl named Kaiya with light bluish pink hair, and a girl named Miyuki with light brown hair.

As the girls walked up the path they all talked happily even Kagome. All the girls had accepted her and it helped a lot to have Rin. In town the girls had help Kagome pick out clothes and when they got back she would get her Akatsuki ring and cloak. Everything as going well until Miyuki asked,

"So Kagome what was your life like in your old world?"

Kagome froze at that comment. Rin looked at her worried and saw Kagome move her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes and she finally said,

"My life was hard, but I loved my friends from my old world."

Kagome walked over to one of the blooming Sakura trees that lined the path and put her hand on it and said,

"In my world there were many demons but that was the feudal era…my world was 500 years in the future. I didn't feel like I belonged in the future anymore so I dropped out of school to help my friends in the past. In the past I had a reason...to stay. I was the keeper of the Shikon Jewel but the jewel had been shattered and I had to collect the pieces…but it soon turned into a race for me and my friends were not the only one after the jewel. A demon named Naraku was also collecting the shards and ruining our lives….every time we turned around he would be sending someone after us. He wasn't my only enemy a witch had brought back to life the woman I am the reincarnation of…her name was Kikiyo. She was the man I loved former lover who Naraku had caused them to betray each other. The man I loved was named Inuyasha he was a half demon….."

Kagome walked past the Sakura trees onto a small hill. The girls followed. Kagome looked over the land below her and said,

"I was betrayed by Inuyasha many times and all those times he ran off to Kikiyo but I stayed by his side…then Kikiyo finally died again and the part of my soul that was in her returned to me…I was finally free to be with Inuyasha but then a few days ago the final battle began…I managed to steal his jewel shards and put the jewel together but in the process all my friends died protecting me. I thought Rin had died to but apparently not. I don't know if I will ever be able to go back there for I think the well is sealed. My family by now probably thinks I'm dead."

(I must say this is a slight spoiler but Kikiyo does finally die for good in the manga around volume 40 something.)

All the girls just stood there in silence as Kagome finished her tail and Miyuki regretted even asking the question. Kagome continued to stare out across the land and little did they know that they were being watched. From behind the Sakura trees Itachi listened in silence.

_Understanding, sharing  
Like bubbles  
It's all swallowed by the sands of time  
Until I meet you, who gave up_

_When you couldn't get something_

The girls and Itachi watched Kagome silently and were surprised when she said,

"That's all in the past now. Itachi is the one I love."

Kagome then sat down and just watched the clouds go by. As they all got up Rin and Shuiro stopped when she spoke again,

"_The winds of time forever in motion, the great beasts of the land no longer free, children of the dragons begin to gather. The stars tell it all…it is almost time..."_

Shuiro and Rin just looked at each other and then looked back at Kagome and ran over to her for she had collapsed. Itachi also ran from the trees and before Rin and Shuiro could do anything he picked her up and ran inside the base to there room leaving Rin and Shuiro standing there. Shuiro looked at Rin and said,

"Rin it's almost time."

"I know…that was the first warning. We'll have to leave soon."

"Jade…"

Both girls whipped around to see a girl with hair as white as freshly fallen snow walking toward them. She had a band on her forehead with a white jewel.

"Who are you?" asked Rin

"I am Shirayuki the white dragon maiden." Replied the girl as she steadied her self against a tree.

(Shirayuki means white snow.)

---Inside the base---

Itachi just stared at Kagome's body as he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He didn't know what that prophecy meant but he probably would soon figure it out. It hurt him to her that she was betrayed so much in her other world. If ever met this Inuyasha he would have killed him. No one would hurt his Kagome his little sapphire. But still Itachi wondered what else Kagome was hiding from him….he could still see loneliness in her eyes sometimes but at the same time he saw fear.

"_How long did you carry around your pain alone  
How many times did you smile,_

_Hiding the loneliness in your eyes?"_

---In Kagome's mind---

Kagome was floating in nothingness everything around her was black. She looked around and called,

"Hello is anyone there?!"

She got no response. She began to walk or rather float forward. She soon saw a light which she went towards. When she came out the sky and the land were blood red. She looked around and she gasped she saw the bodies of her friends lying on the ground. She looked around for the one who had done it…and she soon did. On the other side of Shippo's broken and bleeding body stood herself in her maiden from…no that wasn't her maiden form her eyes were glowing red…she looked like Inuyasha when his demon blood had taken over. Kagome began to back away as the other Kagome the demon Kagome began to walk over to her. Soon she found her self back up against a wall with the other her in front of her only inches away. She could see the blood lust in her eyes as the other her said,

"You know you want to let me go…"

Kagome shook her head.

"Oh come on you released me yesterday to kill Sasuke…."

"I don't want to be like…"

"Inuyasha in demon form." Said her blood covered self

Kagome just nodded and looked away as her other half moved her lips to Kagome's ear and whispered,

"It's already too late. We aren't human remember that."

"No I'm human. I'm HUMAN!!!!" she screamed

_Now, embrace the miracle of our having met  
When we look at each other, we can grow stronger  
If you don't call this love  
Then what do you call love?_

"No, Kagome you aren't human."

Kagome lifted up her head tears running down her face to see a blood covered Rin standing next to the body of Sesshomaru.

"You are a dragon maiden. You are not human or demon. You must get use to that fact." Said the blood covered Rin

But I don't want to turn into a blood thirsty monster!!" screamed Kagome

"Is that what you think you will become after killing one human?" asked her bloody self

"YES!!!! I cut his fucking head off!!!" she screamed

"He tried to take you away from your Ita-kun you had every right to kill him…he would be dead sooner or later. You're not a monster, Naraku was a monster….maybe Sasuke was an incarnation of his."

"I still had not right to cut his head off."

"What is it with you….you need to learn that some humans are like demons and need to be killed? Some need to be killed even if it's brutal…."

"But the blood it was everywhere."

"So were back to the blood being spattered. What do you expect? Blood spattered when Inuyasha killed things… or was it different because those were demons and this was a human?"

"Blood on my face…on my hands….blood everywhere……"

"Geez you are pathetic maybe next time I shouldn't let you come back out until the battle is over. Then I can kill to my hearts content."

"No I won't let you do that!"

"Then I won't if you just give into the fact that to kill Sasuke to get blood on your hands was alright. Our Ita-kun probably has to killed a lot of people he is an S-class criminal didn't he kill his entire clan or something…now that you killed Sasuke, he's the only one left but you are after all engaged to him. I can see it now the resurrection of the Uchiha clan one steamy summer night…."

This just caused the normal Kagome to blush.

"_Maybe you're not  
The person I thought you were"  
But it was this love that called the shots  
I don't regret the choices I made_

"So have you given in?" asked the blood Kagome

"No I haven't, I've accepted it…I know I must kill in order to be happy with Ita-kun."

"Good, now all we have to do is get to wherever the other Dragon's are gathering…to bad we'll have to leave Ita-kun behind."

"Why do I have to leave Ita-kun behind?"

"Because he can't come with us…he will probably follow us but soon we will have to leave with Rin and Shuiro and head out on our own…to find the other Dragons…Now I think you cane wake up now other wise Ita-kun will be worried since you fainted."

Kagome just nodded and soon everything began to fade..

----Reality----

Itachi watched as Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up only find herself pulled into a tight embrace by Itachi.

"I'm so glad you're alright Kagome. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Ita-kun."

"Are you hungry Kagome?"

"Yeah."

The two then left the room for the dinning hall so Kagome could eat.

_Time could stop right now_

_And I would feel no anxiety  
Like this, in your arms  
I closed my eyes and searched for eternity_

----With Rin and Shuiro----

The two girls had entered the base they had told Shirayuki to stay at a small inn in the outpost town. As the left Rin remembered that Shirayuki had told them they must leave soon…that Kagome will have to leave soon.

There was a slight problem in the plan, how could they get Kagome away a overprotective Itachi. They had to figure something out soon. If they kidnapped Kagome Itachi would kill them…they would have to talk to her. As the two girls walked into the dinning hall they saw Kagome sitting in Itachi's lap while she ate a bowl of cereal. Rin looked at Shuiro who just nodded and then Rin walked over to Kagome and asked,

"Kagome, do you think I can talk to you alone a little later?"

"Sure, Rin okay."

Rin nodded and walked back over to Shuiro and the two girls left. When they went out into the courtyard they saw Zetsu at the bottom of a tree the top of his plant covering closing as if trying to eat something. The two girls looked up and saw Tobi cowering in fear hanging on to the tree. Rin sighed and walked over to Zetsu and said,

"Zetsu stop scaring my boyfriend."

Zetsu just looked at Rin and walked away grumbling something about being hungry. Tobi then came down and said,

"Tobi thanks Rin for helping him."

"No problem Tobi. There is no way I'm letting Zetsu eat you, no matter how hungry he is. Only me and Deidara can make fun of you. Speaking of Deidara where is he?"

"Tobi doesn't know?"

"Tobi, why do you always talk in third person? Can't you talk like a normal person?" asked Rin annoyed

"Tobi is sorry."

"I will never understand you." Sighed Rin walking away from her very confusing boyfriend

Rin walked around the base into the backyard. It was a beautiful day. The sun shown upon the small grove of trees in the backyard. It bounced off the small pond where Kisame kept his pet fish Mister Bite and Bluie. Rin sat on the ground in front of the pond and stared at the water.

---Back inside---

_Like magic, meeting you  
Erased all the pain from my heart  
If you don't call this destiny  
Then what do you call destiny?_

Kagome had finished eating and got up from Itachi's lap and asked,

"Shouldn't I bring Naruto something to eat, Ita-kun?"

(I think I have been reading too many ItaSaku stories because every time I write something Kagome does I think of Sakura….definitely been reading to many ItaSaku or DeiSaku stories…but that's what I get for re-reading Blood of the Cherry Blossom and Crimson Cherry Blossom on fanfiction, and Faded Cherry Blossom on deviantart over again.)

Itachi just shrugged and Kagome went into the kitchen and heated up a bowl of ramen and milk and when that was done she headed down to the dungeons.

When Kagome got down into the dungeons she saw Naruto was asleep or trying to sleep on the small bed he was given. Kagome opened the door and walked in and set the food down. As she turned to leave he asked,

"What are you Kagome?"

Kagome stopped and turned and asked,

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto sat up and looked her straight in the eye and said,

"How could you kill Sasuke? You freaking chopped his head off. So what kind of demon possesses you Kagome?"

"Naruto, no demon possesses me. I am a dragon maiden and that was my maiden form."

"You still didn't have to chop his head off!" he yelled

"This conversation seems awfully familiar and I don't like it. Naruto I'll just say this…if anyone tries to take me away from Itachi they will die."

Kagome then quickly walked out of the cell slamming the door behind her and back down the hall. She was in no mood to talk to anyone but she knew she had to go talk to Rin.

_Now, embrace the miracle of our having met  
When we look at each other, we can grow stronger  
If you don't call this love  
Then what do you call love?_

A/n what's going to happen next. I'm thinking of a time to do the lemon I'm on chapter 17 somewhat running out of juice but that's what I get for spending every waking moment on fanfiction or doing something fanfiction related. I think if I can get Kagome and Itachi alone….I will do a lemon/attempt but who wants to help me with it if a I can't do it.

_Chapter 10 Leave you behind _

"_WHAT THE HELL!!!! ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Itachi and Deidara ran out of the room only to see a very angry Taiyo walking toward them. She was covered in some form of liquid and didn't look to happy about it._

"_ITACHI!!!!"_

"_What is it, Taiyo what is wrong?" asked Itachi_

"_What's wrong is that Kagome, Rin, Shuiro, and the prisoner have up and disappeared!!!!!"_

Now review or Gaara and Temari will use you for target practice. Grr I'm running out of threats…


	10. Leave You Behind

A/n Song in this chapter is Heaven's Lie by Lacuna out of songs….it was the only song short enough for this chapter

Okay Lemon time is fast approaching. I'm going to attempt to write one….if I think its crappy Lady Akatsuki has offered to help me with it. The lemon shall be in chapter 18. I think I might be able to handle it…..I think I have read to many M stories here and on animespiral…now where did that binder of Inuyasha stories go that I printed out….its miraculous that my parents haven't asked me what's in it…..yet….I think ¾ of the stories I printed off animespiral to read are lemon M stories….where did it go…..

Also I have more plans for Sasuke. Let's just say grave robbing is involved.

I don't feel like sticking the lemon as a seperate chapter so when chapter 18 comes around i'm just goint to up the rating to M.

Thank you Kandy123654 for being reviewer 100.

Chapter 10 Leave you behind

Kagome soon found Rin sitting by the edge of the pond just watching the water. Kagome walked over to her and sat down and asked,

"Rin what did you want to talk about?"

"Kagome, we have to leave soon. The other Dragon maiden's are beginning to gather. We have to leave tonight. Sneak out once Itachi is asleep. We have to take Naruto with us. You just sneak out of the base with Shuiro I will concern myself with Naruto. You can't tell Itachi Kagome okay."

_Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay _

"I know Rin. I already made my decision. I will go through with this journey as long as I can come back to Ita-kun."

Rin just nodded and the two sat like that staring at the water for sometime, but unbeknownst to them someone had listened in on there conversation. The figure that was hiding in a tree disappeared from view.

---Inside the Base---

Itachi was on his way to talk to Leader about something when…

"Oi, Itachi wait up, yeah!"

Itachi turned to see Deidara walking toward him. Itachi stopped and waited for Deidara to catch up and when he did Itachi asked,

"What is it Deidara?"

"I need to tell you something yeah. But not here someone could hear us, yeah. Follow me, yeah."

_Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here_

Deidara walked back down the hall toward and went into an empty room.

"So what is it that you want to tell me Deidara?"

Deidara then began to explain what he had overheard Rin and Kagome were talking. When Deidara was finished Itachi felt a mixture of emotions mostly confusion, anger, and hurt. He didn't know what to think. Even it was for the Dragon maiden's why would she leave without telling him. Before Itachi could think any further….

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi and Deidara ran out of the room only to see a very angry Taiyo walking toward them. She was covered in some form of liquid and didn't look to happy about it.

"ITACHI!!!!"

"What is it, Taiyo what is wrong?" asked Itachi

"What's wrong is that Kagome, Rin, Shuiro, and the prisoner have up and disappeared!!!!!"

Itachi and Deidara just stared at Taiyo for a moment and then Itachi ran full speed past them and down several hallways to his room. He flung the door open and saw that the some of Kagome's clothes the girls had bought earlier were missing. Deidara ran out to the front gate only to find Yuki and Tobi tied with chakra ropes to nearby trees. Itachi walked over to them and released the chakra ropes and asked,

"Where did they go?!"

_Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie_

"They went toward the outpost town Kagome, Rin, Shuiro, Naruto, and a girl with snow white hair."

That was all Itachi needed before he left the two and began to run at ninja speed toward the outpost town.

---With Kagome and the others---

They had left quickly. The two girls had known someone was watching them. So they had to act to bad poor Taiyo got in there way and Shirayuki who had come to help had to use ice/water style jutsu on her.

All four girls plus Naruto could sense Itachi's chakra moving closer and closer toward the out post town. They had to move fast they had to get away and soon. They all masked there chakra. They soon instead of running just poofed away to some unknown location.

_Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free  
_

----Itachi----

When Itachi entered the town he couldn't sense Kagome's 'chakra' at all. He couldn't sense any of there chakra but what he could sense was for miles around he could sense strange chakra signs…no he wouldn't call them chakra it was similar to Kagome's strange power. Itachi knew only one thing that who ever they were, wherever they were he would find Kagome.

---Somewhere---

They began to move. From every direction, from every land, from every ninja village they came. They all began to descend on one spot…

----Kagome and the others----

_Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you  
_

Kagome, Rin, Shuiro, Shirayuki, and Naruto finally stopped to rest. They had been traveling for several hours. It was almost night fall. They were well through the land of wind and had entered the Land of Earth. They were no where near there final destination but it seemed they had more than one. They had stopped a few miles away from Iwagakure the village hidden in the Rocks…Deidara's home village. The girls plus Naruto made camp. He had not made an escape attempt even though he was not tied up by chakra strings anymore. He decided to stick around some to see what they were planning.

The girls had set up camp they had put sleeping bags down and had made a fire. Shirayuki had caught fish from a near by stream and the five of them were eating in silence.

"So, are you girl's missing-nin or Dragon Maidens?"

The girls whipped around to see two more girls walk into the clearing. The first girl looked around 19 or 20 and had long midnight blue hair and light brown eyes. The second girl had hair that was short down to her shoulders the color of star dust. She looked no older than 14 and had deep penetrating turquoise eyes.

_Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here_

"Who are you?" asked Rin glaring at them

"I am Chikage I am the Midnight Dragon Maiden." Replied the girl with midnight blue hair

"I am Hoshi. The Star Dragon Maiden." Replied the younger girl

"I assume that you four girls are Dragon Maidens. Am I correct?" asked Chikage

"We are Dragon Maidens. I am Rin the Jade Maiden."

"I see so how far have you traveled so far?" asked Hoshi

"We have traveled since noon near the border of Land of Fire and Wind." Replied Rin

_Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie_

"And who are these three girls and the boy, Jade Maiden?" asked Chikage

"I am Kagome the Sapphire Maiden."

"I am Shirayuki the White Maiden."

I am Shuiro the Crimson Maiden."

"I'm Naruto."

"So Chikage have you come across any other maidens on your travels?" asked Shuiro

"Other than Hoshi no I haven't but I haven't been traveling long I come from the northern part of the Land of Earth I met Hoshi here earlier today."

_Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free  
_

"Chikage, do you know where our final destination is?" Kagome as curiously

"No I don't, but you probably you will probably have a vision tonight that will tell us where to go and I wouldn't be surprised if other Dragon Maidens start showing up maybe some tailed beast vessels oh wouldn't that be fun."

"We already have some of the tailed beasts." Said Rin looking down at a small statue in her hand which she had shrunken down and stolen from Ketsueki's office

"How is that possible?" asked Chikage

"We are part of the Akatsuki and Naruto there is the vessel of the Kyuubi. We have the spirits of seven others there in this statue which I stole from our leader's office…"

----Akatsuki----

Ketsueki Pein had just entered his office. He had been out trying to figure out where the hell Itachi had gone and had sent Deidara, Tobi, and Yuki after him. As he sat down at his desk he felt that something was out of place. He looked around and that's when he noticed it. The statue that was normally in the corner was missing. A huge anger mark formed on the side of his head and yelled,

"RIN!!!!!!!!"

_  
Set me free your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free_

---Rin and the others---

Rin sneezed and blew her nose with a tissue she had packed.

"_Maybe someone is talking about me?"_ she thought

---Itachi---

Itachi was deep in the Land of Wind he had past Sunagakure behind several hours ago and was hot on the trail of one of the strange power's he could sense. He knew who or what would lead him to Kagome. Where ever she was.

A/n So what do you think about this chapter? Will Itachi find Kagome and the others or will I make them run around looking for Kagome for several chapters….

_Chapter 10 Lunar Maiden _

_Kagome had stopped running well more like she couldn't run for she was hanging onto a root on the side of a cliff next to a huge waterfall with sharp pointy rocks at the bottom……_

That is my favorite part in the next chapter….yay sharp pointy rocks!!! So why is Kagome hanging of the side of the cliff and why was she running…..will she fall….hmmm what do you think.

**Now review or you will be Orochimaru's next vessel**.

Also lemon coming soon in 8 chapters……which reminds me back to working on the lemon….chapter 18 where did you go……there you are…now where's my binder of Inuyasha stories……


	11. Chapter 11 Lunar Maiden

A/n No song in this chapter because well I didn't feel like putting one in.

Okay ability to write a lemon 0, ability to write a lime 1/2, ability to attempt both of them 1, and feeling pathetic 1….I think I need to go hide under a rock now.

Okay I attempted to write a lemon to no avail……so Lady Akatsuki will be writing the lemon unless somehow I miraculously get the ability and courage to write one…..which I highly doubt will happen but I'll try one more time……if I can't I'll be hiding under a rock for part of chapter 18 while she writes the lemon……

Thank you for all 8 reviews to the last chapter. Oh yeah Itachi is Out of character again…..

Oh and to read about Kakashi taken away by sex depraved ANBU's and to see Gaara crack a real smile and give Lee a flower go here to die of laughter go read the fanfic The Mating Frenzy i would put a link but i won't show up so look up The Mating Frenzy.

the alerts will stay working

Chapter 11 Lunar Maiden

Itachi had been running for hours and he had just entered the Land of Earth. He was getting closer to whatever or whoever was headed toward an area near Iwagakure. After hours of traveling he caught site of someone so he jumped down from the trees and walked where he saw the person.

There was a small clearing up ahead and Itachi saw a small fire going and a girl sitting next to it. From what Itachi could tell is the girl had ebony black hair with streaks of silver and pink. As he approached a twig snapped and the girl whipped around to reveal her eyes were a deep pink.

"W-Who are you?" she asked

"I am Itachi of the Akatsuki. Are you a Dragon Maiden?"

"I am Izayoi the Lunar Maiden. How do you know about the Maidens?"

"The woman I love is one. She is the Sapphire and I am trying to find her."

"She is the Sapphire then you a very lucky man Itachi-sama. I will help you look for her Itachi-sama. For now I think you should rest it guess you have been traveling from hours."

Itachi took a seat on the other side of the fire.

---Kagome and the Others---

Kagome sat at the edge of the clearing where they had made camp. The rest of the group was over by the fire talking.

"Hey Rin why does Kagome seem so depressed?" asked Hoshi

"We are part of the Akatsuki. Kagome and I aren't originally from this world. A few days ago back in our world Kagome lost everyone close. When she came here she fell in love with one of our fellow Akatsuki members and we left before she could say goodbye. We didn't want to drag him into this."

"That's so sad but we all have to make sacrifices." Said Hoshi

"Chikage how long have you known you were a Maiden?" Asked Rin

"Since I was 5 years old. I was found and raised by another maiden she is probably one of the oldest Maidens. When I was 10 she disappeared."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Izayoi the Lunar Maiden."

Both Rin and Kagome gasped at the name Izayoi.

"What did you just say?"

Chikage turned to Kagome and said,

"I said her name was Izayoi. Why?"

Kagome was now on her feet and her eyes were wide when she said,

"That was Inuyasha's mother's name."

Everyone just stared at except Rin who was about to get up when Kagome turned around and ran straight into the woods. The other girls began to run after her but after awhile they lost site of her. They all began to call her name and split up into three groups Shirayuki and Shuiro, Rin and Naruto, and Chikage and Hoshi. They all wandered for hours calling her name.

---Itachi and Izayoi---

Both were still awake and they both watched the fire. The woods were quite but that quite was soon broken by voices calling someone's name. Izayoi and Itachi looked up to see two girls enter the clearing. When the older girl with midnight hair spotted them she walked over to them and asked,

"Excuse me you haven't seen a girl with sapphire hair. She ran away from our camp and now we can't find her."

"No we haven't sorry. Would you like to sit down you look like you have been searching for hours." Said Izayoi

"We have I think were miles away from our camp. The others must still be looking for her." said Chikage as she sat down

"Chikage, from what I saw that blond boy and Jade Maiden have probably gotten lost by now." Said Hoshi

"Wait did you just say Jade Maiden?" asked Itachi realizing now that was Rin

"Yes I did we met up with the White, Crimson, Sapphire, and Jade maidens several hours ago in a clearing past Iwagakure. I think Jade said her name was Rin." Replied Hoshi thinking for a moment

"WHAT!!!" yelled Itachi as he grabbed Hoshi

"Hey let go you're hurting me what's your problem." Said Hoshi trying to get away from Itachi

"Itachi leave the poor girl alone!" Yelled Izayoi

Itachi realizing what he was doing and let go of Hoshi and turned to Izayoi and said,

"I'm very sorry. Thank you for snapping me out of it Izayoi."

As soon as he said her name both Hoshi and Chikage gasped. Itachi and Izayoi looked at them both and Chikage asked,

"Is that really you Izayoi? It's me Chikage."

Izayoi just smiled and said,

"Yes it's me Chikage. Now why did you both gasp?"

"Well I mentioned your name when Rin asked me when I knew I was a Dragon Maiden and well Kagome said something about that being the name of someone called Inuyasha's mother."

It was Izayoi's turn to gasp and she said,

"Inuyasha?! That was my sons name in the world I use to live in…but I 'died' in that world several hundred years ago…but my son he was a half demon."

"Well whatever the case is I have to go find Kagome!!" said Itachi standing up and running out of the clearing.

"Well I guess we might want to head back to camp, Izayoi wanna come with us?" asked Chikage standing up

Izayoi just nodded and the three girls began to make there way back to there camp.

---Kagome---

Kagome had stopped running well more like she couldn't run for she was hanging onto a root on the side of a cliff next to a huge waterfall with sharp pointy rocks at the bottom……

She mentally cursed herself for not watching where she was going when she fell but she didn't have the strength to climb up. Her legs killed, one might have been broken, her arms were sore, she had a broken ankle, tears were running down her face, she had cuts and bruises all over her body, and her clothes were ripped in some places.

She could feel the root slipping and her arms growing weaker she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"_Dammit so this is how I'm going to die?!"_ she thought

Suddenly right after she thought that she felt her grip on the root slip and she began to fall. As she fell she screamed in pain for she kept hitting the rocky outcroppings on the side of the cliff on her way down….soon everything went black as she plunged into the rough water below.

Itachi heard her scream. He wasn't to far from the spot where he heard the scream. He ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down he couldn't see or find anything. The only thing he did find was Kagome's sandal resting at the top of the cliff. Itachi feared the worst. He kneeled down and looked over the edge and saw a root hanging half broken. He knew she must have grabbed and it broke when she fell. So this meant that she was down there somewhere…..

Doing the only thing he could do Itachi pulled of his Akatsuki cloak and jumped off the cliff down into the roaring waters below.

Itachi wasn't the only one who had heard the scream, Izayoi, Chikage, Hoshi, Naruto, Rin, Shirayuki, and Shuiro all heard the scream and came running. They all could tell what had happened and they all jumped down to the side of the river to see if they could find them. They didn't have to look hard for Itachi because he came up spitting out water a few feet away from them. Kagome was no where near them….they would be searching the river for hours….

A/n I think I'll end it there. Hmm I wonder where Kagome drifted off to. So Izayoi is alive well it does go with the fact that Dragon Maiden's are immortal well sort of.

Now review or I will send Jiraya after you….with all his dirty books and pervertedness

Preview Chapter 12 Where are you Kagome?

_Everyone looked at her and Rin said, _

"_We hope you'd know. What exactly happened? Why were you unconscious?"_

"_It was Kagome. She sent a light blast at me when I tried to stop her from leaving. The strange thing was when I saw her face she was crying and her eyes they looked lifeless. I don't know how she managed to walk away considering she had a broken leg, a broken ankle, a dislocated arm, and two broken ribs. I don't know where she went of to but we need to find her soon. Let split up and meet back here."_

So who is Rin asking where Kagome went? Is it another Dragon Maiden or an innocent bystander who helped Kagome and got knocked unconscious in return?


	12. Chapter 12 Where are you Kagome?

A/n Update on lemon in chapter 18…..Lady Akatsuki has written the lemon for me so I give the credit to the lemon that's in chapter 18 to her. So the rating for this story once I put up chapter 18 will go up to M. I'm just waiting for her to send it to me.

Also for those who also read Priestess and the Clay Bomb master that story will also be going up to M because of chapter 5

Check out my story Bipolar Craziness a Zetsu Kagome pairing

Also later today probably around 6 or 7 in a few hours look for the following stories.

Lost Daughter of the Yondaime: Kakashi Kagome

Reason She Killed Them: Pein (leader) Kagome

Silence of the Broken One: Lee Kagome

If they aren't up by then that means my brother is back from the movies with his girlfriend and i have to wait until he falls asleep...which means a little past midnight.

No song in this chapter because I don't feel like looking for one

Chapter 12 Where are you Kagome?

They searched all night and found no trace. They searched all the way down the river which soon gave way to a huge lake. They all dived in even Naruto and helped search. Shirayuki still being a ninja used a water/snow style jutsu on them allowing them to breathe under water and go to the very bottom of the lake. The 8 of them scoured the lake for hours and they found nothing. While the others rested out of breath Itachi continued to search he ran into the woods along the river and wandered calling out her name.

As he wandered he stumbled upon a small cabin. It looked new. There was smoke coming out of the chimy and two girls were outside in a small garden that also looked new. One girl had long sea foam hair and the other had bright blond and orange hair. As Itachi approached both girls stood up and the blond asked,

"State your business?"

"I'm looking for someone. She fell off the cliff into the river have you seen her."

"If you mean the Sapphire Dragon…yes she was here but she was badly hurt and our sister dragon left early this morning to begin the long journey to the Land of the Waterfall. We stayed behind because we could sense that she had companions in the area." Replied the girl with sea foam hair

"May I ask if there are other Maidens in the area?" asked the blond

"There are 6 other Dragon Maidens and the Kyuubi's vessel with me out by the lake." He replied

"Bring us to them and then we will help you find our sister and the Sapphire my name is Umi and I am the Sea Maiden and this is Yoko then Solar Maiden." Replied the girl with sea foam hair

Itachi just nodded and lead them to the lake where the others were.

(I think Itachi is like a magnet that attracts the Dragon Maidens…he keeps finding them or they find him….)

When he found the others they introduced themselves. Then Umi and Yoko explained to them that there older sister Moriko the Forest Maiden had taken Kagome that morning to begin the long Journey to the Land of the Waterfall. Then they would head towards the Land of Lightning. With that info they set off to see if they could catch up to Moriko and Kagome.

----Moriko----

Moriko was sitting by a small pond a fire in front of her Kagome still lying unconscious next to her. They had been traveling for 6 hours. Moriko looked at Kagome she was still soaking wet. She had cuts and bruises all over the place. Her right leg and her left ankle were broken her, her shoulder was dislocated, she had a few cracked ribs, and had a small gash on her face and her clothes were torn in places.

She had been to hell and back.

_"I wonder if Umi found her companions yet. Maybe I should contact them_." she thought

Moriko then closed her eyes for a moment and then began to concentrate her thoughts and began to send a message to her sister.

----Umi---

As the large group ran through the forest Umi who was towards the front suddenly stopped and said,

"Wait my sister contacted me!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Umi who had her eyes closed.

(_this is Umi_ and **_this is Moriko_**.)

_"Sister I'm here. Where are you?" _

_"**I'm by a small pond on the border of Waterfall Country. How about you?" **_

_"We are about 2 hours away from where we found the Sapphire. I found her companions. 6 of which are Maidens. Two of the Maidens are a part of the Akatsuki, a male Akatsuki, and the Kyuubi's vessel. Sister, wait there if you can. The male Akatsuki seems very worried about the Sapphire. I think he is her lover." _

**_"I'll wait here if I can sister no guarantee though. This girl needs a hospital badly, she has many broken bones, and her right arm has been dislocated. She hasn't woken up yet either." _**

_"Alright thank you sister." _

After that there telepathic communications ended Umi said to the group,

"My sister Moriko and Kagome are by a small pond near the border of Waterfall Country."

"Alright then let's go." Said Itachi who jumped up back into the trees and began to run.

The other's soon followed

-------------------------------------------Moriko------------------------

It had been an hour since she had contacted her sister and she heard nothing since then. Kagome had still not awoken. As Moriko walked back up the small embank ment after catching her self some dinner she gasped and nearly dropped the fish when she saw Kagome standing up dusting her self off.

Moriko ran over to Kagome and said,

"Kagome you should not be standing your to badly hurt!"

Kagome just looked at the girl and turned and began to walk well more like hobble into the woods. Moriko ran in front of her arms out and said,

"I can't let you go your friends are on there way. I can't let you pass. You need to rest."

Kagome wasn't in the mood and she stretched out her arm and sent a blast of light at Moriko and then continued on her way into the forest leaving Moriko unconscious slumped against a tree.

-----------------------Hours Later----------------------

Itachi and the others were close how close they didn't know they had stopped walking and he asked,

"Umi can you contact your sister again."

Umi just nodded and closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

_"Sister, send us a signal were close. Sister!" _

Umi waited a moment but got no response. She then opened her eyes and said,

"She isn't responding something must be wrong."

Everyone could tell she was worried and she wasn't alone. Itachi was more worried than ever now and began run down the path, the others following. Soon the path gave way to a small clearing near a pond. Umi knew her sister was nearby she could sense it. Umi ran around the pond to a small embankment and found the remnants of a fire. She looked around and she soon gasped and yelled,

"MORIKO!!!!!!"

Itachi and the others heard her scream and came running and found Umi collapsed on her knees crying in front of her sister's unconscious body.

Izayoi walked over to her body and said,

"She is alive, she's just unconscious."

Right after saying that Moriko began to stir. Her eyes opened and she shot up and said,

"Where's Kagome!"

Everyone looked at her and Rin said,

"We hope you'd know. What exactly happened? Why were you unconscious?"

"It was Kagome. She sent a light blast at me when I tried to stop her from leaving. The strange thing was when I saw her face she was crying and her eyes they looked lifeless. I don't know how she managed to walk away considering she had a broken leg, a broken ankle, a dislocated arm, and two broken ribs. I don't know where she went of to but we need to find her soon. Let split up and meet back here."

Everyone nodded and disappeared into groups of two except for Itachi he went on his own.

----Somewhere with Kagome-----

The pain was unbearable. The type of pain Kagome felt at that moment wasn't physical but emotional. The pain of loosing her friends was beginning to catch up with her. She was being to let go until she knew Izayoi was alive and was a Maiden. Were the others alive…was he alive. If there was the slightest chance he was alive could she find him?

The tears wouldn't stop. They just kept falling as she walked. She had to bring them back. The pain of missing them was too great on her heart. She still loved them and they died protecting her they all did. The jewel reminded her of how much they had been through. The jewel that with one wish they could return to life. Inuyasha would be alive again…and then this pain in her heart would stop. Why wouldn't the pain stop she just wanted to get on with her life. She didn't want to see there faces in her mind anymore.

Rain began to fall as Kagome collapsed onto her knees ignoring the pain that she felt coming from her body. The pain in her heart was so much worse. The tears kept running down her face as she looked up toward the sky. Why couldn't she let go of the past. Why did the past have to keep getting dredged up? She just wanted to the pain to go away. Kagome got up again and continued her lonesome journey through the rain. She didn't know where she was going she just had to find away back to her world. She missed her family, her friends. Why couldn't she have been just a normal teenager? Why did all this have to happen to her? Why couldn't the pain just go away?

A/n okay stopping there. So many questions? And no answers poor Kagome. Will Itachi and the others find Kagome before it's too late or will something else happen. I think I might stick a song that I made in the next chapter.

_Preview Chapter 13 Pain of the Heart _

_Itachi and the others were still searching when they heard sad song begin echo across the forest _

I cried for the heavens

My fate is in heavens hands

They control me I,

I can't control my self.

_The song made them all stop in there tracks. The lyrics and the voice were so mesmerizing. They all knew that voice it was Kagome's. Itachi had to find her. He needed to find her. From his point in the middle of the woods he began to run. Run towards the voice and so didn't the others. _

The songs in the next chapter are mine both songs Kagome sings are mine I created them they are my property


	13. Chapter 13 Pain of the Heart

A/n the song in this chapter that Kagome sings is a song that I created.

This chapter was edited by my friend Courtney a.k.a. Iloveryoushirogane

Thanks for the reviews. Again note in chapter 18 this story's rating will go up to M because of the Lemon.

**Also i have a bad feeling about chapter 367 of Naruto...i just finished reading chapter 366 on msn manga scans and well Itachi and Sasuke meet face to face again at the end of the chapter and the next chapter is called Loss**

**i have a very bad feeling that they are going to face off against each other and that** **Itachi is going to die in chapter 367**...i really hope not.

Chapter 13 Pain of the Heart

They still couldn't find her they had been searching for hours and she was no where to be found.

Itachi was panicking now. What if something had happened to her? What if she needed his help but couldn't because she was unconscious? So many questions were running through his head as he searched franticly for Kagome.

----Kagome----

She had given up the pain was too great. It was suffocating her. Why did she have to be the keeper of the jewel why is that everyone she ever loved had to die? Her friends weren't the first there were others, her father, her old boyfriend Kaito, her cousin and her aunt. They all died one after another in a period of four months. They all died and now her only friends in the world were dead all because of the damn jewel. She just wanted to die. Then she could be with them….

(Note the character Kaito is also apart of my other story A Haunting Past. Go check it out.)

Kagome collapsed onto the ground tears still running down her face as the rain poured down upon her. She felt around for a sharp rock.

She soon found one. She brought the small but sharp dagger like rock up to her chest. But as she was about to pierce her heart with the rock Itachi's face flashed in her minds eye. Kagome's eyes went wide and she dropped the rock. And fell forward a bit her hands supporting her as she cried. What was she thinking no matter how bad the pain was no matter how suffocating she couldn't give up for she had someone who loved her and cherished her. She had Itachi. She had her Ita-kun. Kagome began to stand up again but soon fell back down. Her legs finally gave. She couldn't move anymore but she had to. She had to move. She had to get back to Itachi. Even though it was raining and the tears were still running down her face she looked around for something to help her stand. She found a large stick and grabbed it and began to stand. She just had to find a place where she could get a better view and they could see her better.

She soon saw a large rock. It was perfect. She slowly and painfully began to hobble over to the rock. After about 10 minutes of struggling she got up onto the rock and sat down. Even though it was raining and she was still crying the view was spectacular. It looked our over a large valley. To pass the time and maybe to help her friends find her she began to sing,

(Okay this is a song I made up for one of my Oban story. I call it Heaven's Betrayal.)

"_I hear the screams of_

_Screams of heaven as I _

_As I fall. _

_I was Heavens hope._

_I was heavens breath _

_Heavens life….._

----With her friends----

Itachi and the others were still searching when they heard sad song begin echo across the forest

_I cried for the heavens_

_My fate is in heavens hands_

_They control me I,_

_I can't control my self._

The song made them all stop in there tracks. The lyrics and the voice were so mesmerizing. They all knew that voice it was Kagome's. Itachi had to find her. He needed to find her. From his point in the middle of the woods he began to run. Run towards the voice and so didn't the others.

_The words of heaven that_

_That I believed for so long_

_I trusted for so long_

_THEY BEGAN TO TEAR,_

_TEAR ME APART._

_The moment I believed _

_The moment I believed in _

_Believed in them they tore me_

_Tore me apart _

They could all hear the sadness in the voice as they ran towards it. Itachi heard something else. He heard pain and longing. He heard sorrow that had been kept in for so long.

_My heart was ripped_

_Ripped in two by heaven_

_The heavens betrayed _

_They betrayed me the moment_

_The moment I thought for myself._

Itachi came out of the woods to the bottom of a long rocky path that led up to a large rocky cliff. He looked around the rain pouring down upon him out of breath as he looked around….and he saw her. Sitting on her knees with her back to him as she sang with the rain pelting down upon her.

_THEY BEGAN TO TEAR _

_ME APART._

_The moment I believed_

_The moment I believed in_

_Believed in them they tore me _

_Tore me apart_

Itachi began to walk closer and closer to her as she sang.

_As soon as I trusted_

_As soon as I believed in_

_Believed in the heavens they _

_They betrayed me they tore _

_Tore me apart._

He was only 10 feet away from the rock now.

_Never believe never trust _

_Or you will only be crushed._

_Take my word for it_

_You will only be crushed._

_As soon as you believe _

_As soon as you care _

_As soon as you trust _

_They will tear you apart. _

_I was Heavens hope._

_I was heavens breath _

_Heavens life."_

With that last word she finished the song. She heard a splash of water from behind her and turned her head and gasped when she saw Itachi standing there.

He watched her as she finished the song and as he took a step closer he stepped in a puddle. She must have heard it because she turned around. When she saw him he saw her gasp and her eyes widen. He could see that she was crying. He watched as she tried to get up by holding on to a stick but she lost her foot and fell back down on to her knees and cried out in pain. Itachi ran to her and pulled her shaking form into his arms. Itachi felt her flinch from the pain in her arm. He pulled out of the hug and looked at her. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She was soaked to the bone and tears were still falling from her eyes. Itachi wiped the tears out of her eyes with his thumb and said,

"Silly girl what trouble have you gotten your self into this time."

This made Kagome laugh but as soon as she did it hurt. She bed double holding her stomach in pain.

Itachi realized how badly hurt she really was and slowly got up and said,

"Don't worry Kagome you're going to be alright."

Kagome just nodded weakly and Itachi carrying her bridal style got off the rock and ran over to their companions who had arrived and they all raced through the rain to find somewhere safe from the rain. They soon found a cave and took shelter in it. Shuiro and Naruto managed to gather some fire wood and start a fire. Rin, Shuiro, and Itachi dried there cloaks and laid Kagome on them with one of the sleeping bags Rin and Shuiro had brought. Kagome had fallen in a sleep filled with pain and she now had a high fever from being out in the rain.

Itachi sat by her as she slept and Izayoi said,

"Her wounds are bad she needs to be healed by a professional doctor and to top it all off she has a high fever if we don't do something soon she could die. Dragon Maidens are only immortal to wounds to the flesh but we can be done in if the pain is severe enough."

"None of us are healers and the nearest village is miles away and I don't think they will let us in to Iwagakure. Since we have four Akatsuki in our group" Said Chikage

"I have an idea, my friend Sakura back in Konoha she trained under the fifth hokage and is an expert healer. We could convince her to heal Kagome." Suggested Naruto

"Naruto, the only ones who could ask her that are either, Shirayuki, Izayoi, Chikage, Hoshi, Moriko, Umi, or Yoko." Said Rin

"I'll do it." said Izayoi "And I'll take Yoko with me. I can pretend we were attacked or something. What do you say Yoko."

Yoko just nodded and then Itachi said,

"Alright bring her here and get to Konoha as fast as you can okay. Take Naruto with you. He'll convince her once you get out of the gate. We will wait here until then."

They all nodded and the three of them ran back out into the rain. Itachi then turned his attention back to Kagome who had woken up again.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"I feel like I got runner over by a heard of buffalo and then boiled in a giant pot. Where are we." She replied sitting then cringing in pain

Itachi held her back as she sat up and replied,

"You fainted after we found shelter. Izayoi, Naruto, and Yoko went to get help from Sakura."

"Oh I see. I doubt Sakura will come."

"Hey Kagome if you feel up to it, could you sing another song. That song you sung earlier was beautiful."

"Okay I think I have another song I can sing."

Kagome readjusted her position so now that she was sitting in Itachi's lap and she began to sing,

(This is another of my songs I created for my Oban story, A New Adventure I call it _Crimson Tears_.)

"_When the morning sun _

_Breaks the sky _

_It shines upon this,_

_Upon this war torn land_

_This once green utopia _

_Now covered in the,_

_In the flames of war._

_They are dancing,_

_Dancing like _

_The red water…._

----With Naruto---

They were running through the rain at ninja speed. They had to get to Konoha and fast. They were over 100 miles away but they had to get there and quickly

_Screaming! Shouting! _

_Cries of Pain!_

_Tears falling from,_

_From the ash covered faces_

Suddenly Yoko stopped and said,

"Wait you guys I have an idea that just might get us there faster."

"Well what's your idea Yoko." Asked Naruto

"Well you see all Dragon Maidens are able to transform into Dragons. I saw my sister Moriko do it once so I think I can do it. So stand back."

_That is all I hear_

_That is all I see _

_The faces of pain _

_The faces of war._

Naruto and Izayoi stood back and Yoko clasped her hands together and pulled them to her chest as if she was praying. She began to glow and a pink wind began to swirl. After a minute or two the glow and wind subsided and there before them stood a bright yellow and pink Japanese dragon. Her eyes were fiery red and her main was a bright pinkish orange while her scales were orange and yellow.

"Get on you two."

Naruto and Izayoi complied and got on her back and Yoko then lifted up into the air and took off. Once they were up high enough they flew off toward Konohagakure.

_When the morning sun_

_Breaks the sky_

_It shines upon this,_

_Upon this war torn land._

----Deidara, Tobi, and Yuki----

Deidara, Tobi, and Yuki had been flying for two days searching for Itachi and the others. They were flying on one of Deidara's large clay birds. They were now deeply entrenched in the Land of Wind. But as they flew Deidara spotted something else flying towards them. He stopped his bird and waited for the thing to get closer. He finally realized it was a gold and pink dragon that was flying towards them.

As Yoko got closer she saw someone else flying in the air and she slowed down and stopped when Naruto said,

"Hey, that's Deidara he's with the Akatsuki."

Yoko flew over to Deidara and asked,

"Are you of the Akatsuki?"

Deidara just nodded and then asked,

"Why do you have the Kyuubi?"

"My name is Yoko I am a Dragon Maiden. I was sent on a mission by Itachi to get Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure to heal the wounds of Kagome."

"What?! Kagome's injured."

"She fell off a cliff. Come with us Deidara we need to go to Konoha and then we'll take you to them. So hop on." Said Naruto

Deidara, Tobi, and Yuki climbed onto Yoko's back and flew off toward Konoha.

_I see nothing _

_I hear nothing_

_All I feel,_

_All I feel _

_Are the tears._

It was still night time by the time they entered the Land of Fire. It was probably about 2 or 3 in the morning. It took them another hour or two to get near Konoha. When they were a mile away Yoko flew back to the ground and they all got off. Deidara, Yuki, and Tobi would wait there while Izayoi, her, and Naruto would sneak into Konoha and kidnap Sakura.

_The tears of pain_

_The tears of sorrow_

_The tears of loss_

_The land is crying_

After another hour Naruto, Izayoi, and Yoko reached Konoha. Naruto waited outside while Yoko and Izayoi snuck in undetected. Naruto had told them where Sakura lived and they ran quietly to her house. When they reached it they snuck in through a window and when they grabbed Sakura she turned and asked,

"Who are you what do you want?"

"My name is Yoko. Kagome needs your help or she'll die and we have Naruto with us."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"You have no choice."

Yoko then knocked Sakura out and Izayoi left a note that said,

"_We have taken Haruno, Sakura to heal the Sapphire. _

_Yoko and Izayoi of the Dragon maidens and Naruto Uzumaki."_

They left the village found Naruto and began to run back to Deidara and the others.

_I feel the tears, the,_

_The crimson tears_

_Running down my face._

_I feel them running,_

_Running across the land._

It took them an hour to reach Deidara and by then the sun started to come up. Yoko transformed again and they began the long trek back to the cave.

_Across this war torn land_

_I feel the crimson tears,_

_Crimson tears running beneath,_

_Beneath my feet._

---Back at the cave---

Itachi and the others listened as Kagome began to sing the last several verses of the song

_The crimson tears are, _

_Are running down my face,_

_Dripping, sliding off, _

_Off my hands and across,_

_Across the barren land_

_The Sun is shinning,_

_Shinning upon this,_

_Upon this war torn land_

_This once green utopia._

_The flames are rising,_

_Dancing upon this land, _

_I feel them, I hear them,_

_I hear the screams of pain._

_Upon this war torn land_

_The sun is shinning,_

_Across the now barren land_

_Flow tears of,_

_Flow tears of crimson from,_

_From my eyes across,_

_Across this now barren land." _

When Kagome finished everyone was silent until Rin said,

"Kagome that was beautiful. How do you come up with those songs?"

"They are from the heart. I came up with them while in the feudal era. All the songs I write are from my heart they are how I feel."

"Kagome, should go back to sleep now. I don't want you to hurt yourself any more." Said Itachi setting Kagome back down in the sleeping bag

Kagome nodded and just smiled and then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Itachi continued to watch her while the others fell asleep.

A/n hope you liked it and I have more to come. please review

_Chapter 14 preview. Sakura's Decision_

_"I don't know. Why should I save an Akatsuki? The same one who killed Sasuke?" _

_Then something happened no one else had expected. Itachi fell to his knees and began to beg. _

_"Please, Sakura I am begging you. She needs yours help with out you she could very well die. Please Sakura, please help her." _

_Sakura just looked at Itachi. He had tears in his eyes. Sakura then asked, _

_"You really do love her don't you?" _

_Itachi just nodded and then..._

_Okay so what is 'and then'_

Sorry i didn't update this friday or earlier today i had a small problem with getting the computer from my brother and my dad working on it today.. I'll update Priestess and the Clay Bomb master, Reason she killed them, and Bipolar Craziness tomorrow...my brother won't be home and my parents wont be home because they are going to the calling hours for one of the realtives of one of my mom's co-workers who died or something like that i really don't know...anyways please review and again what will Sakura say


	14. Chapter 14 Sakura's descison

A/n Sorry for not updating for a few weeks its hard when my brother hogs the internet but now that he left for college yesterday…I have all the free time on the computer I want since its in the room next to mine.

Thank you for all 7 reviews…..and thank you for 8285 hits on this story…

School starts on Tuesday for me….so updates may take longer…oh hell who am I kidding I'll be on everyday writing but I'll be updating only on Thursdays, Fridays or on weekends since I think most of my readers are either in middle school, high school (like my self) or in college and have work to do.

To those who read Lost Daughter of the Yondaime: Due to the events of Naruto's mother being revealed in chapter 367 of the Naruto manga I'm going to incorporate her into Lost Daughter of the Yondaime….Also any of my stories that have the unnamed member of the Akatsuki like Lost Daughter, Reason She killed Them, Clay bomb master…and this story I'm not changing her name...if I do any more Akatsuki Kagome stories in the future I will give her, her real name of Konan but I'm not changing it because I don't like that name

Chapter 14 Sakura's Decision

A few hours later Sakura awoke. It was well past dawn probably 8 in the morning. She could feel the wind flying by her and she looked around she saw that she was up in the air.

"Oh Sakura your awake."

Sakura turned to see Naruto looking at her.

"Where am I, Naruto?"

"You're riding on Yoko and were taking you back to heal Kagome."

"What if I don't want to heal her Naruto? She killed Sasgay….I mean Sasuke."

"Sakura-sama we beg you. You need to heal Kagome. She is in a lot of pain and she has a very high fever."

Sakura turned to look at Izayoi, who had a pleading look in her eyes and asked,

"How bad is she?"

Naruto and Izayoi just looked at each other and Naruto finally said,

"She fell off a cliff and into a river. She has two or three broken ribs, a dislocated arm, broken ankle, and a broken leg and more probably along with a high fever. Please Sakura we need your help. You're the only one who can do it, believe it!!"

"Naruto…did you hit your head and join the Akatsuki or something. She is with the Akatsuki the people who are trying to kill you!"

"No Sakura I didn't hit my head joining the Akatsuki wouldn't be a bad idea. But please Sakura heal Kagome."

"I'll think about it."

They left the conversation at that as they continued to fly towards the cave.

----At the Cave---

Kagome's condition seemed to have worsened over night. Her fever kept rising and her friends were doing everything to make it go down while at the same time trying to calm Itachi down. Rin and Shuiro were outside the cave watching Itachi as he released his anger and pain on a group of trees. They couldn't do anything to help him or Kagome for he would only stop when Kagome was better.

Inside the cave Umi was still trying to lower Kagome's temperature by putting a cool and wet piece of cloth on her forehead. They had gotten her out of her wet clothes and gave her a black nightgown Rin had packed. Her breathing was slow and uneven since she had several broken ribs.

They all felt so helpless since they could do nothing to ease her pain. Shirayuki who was sitting outside on top of the save was watching the sky for signs of the others. After another hour they all heard her yell,

"I see them!!!"

Umi, Chikage, Hoshi, and Moriko ran outside and over the tree tops they saw a dragon approaching with several people on its back. When the dragon landed and Sakura got off Umi walked over to her and asked,

"You are Sakura I presume. Will you help us? Will you heal Kagome?"

"I don't know. Why should I save an Akatsuki? The same one who killed Sasuke?"

Then something happened no one else had expected. Itachi fell to his knees and began to beg.

"Please, Sakura I am begging you. She needs yours help with out you she could very well die. Please Sakura, please help her."

Sakura just looked at Itachi. He had tears in his eyes. Sakura then asked,

"You really do love her don't you?"

Itachi just nodded and then Sakura sighed and said,

"I'll do it. Now where's my patient."

Everyone smile and cheered and Rin and Shuiro tackled Sakura in a hug and then led her inside. When Sakura saw Kagome she gasped. She ran to her side and said,

"Alright all of you out of the cave now while I'll heal her. If I need help I'll call."

Everyone was pushed out of the save as Sakura began to heal Kagome. Sakura looked Kagome over first and thought,

"_Dammit she's in worse shape than they described." _

Sakura put her hands on Kagome's broken but more like shattered leg and began to pour her own chakra into the leg. After about Two hours her leg was finally healed. Sakura felt drained after that but she had to continue. She then healed her ankle and then went for her arm. The arm was dislocated and this was going to hurt her a lot.

"Hey, Itachi come in her for a minute."

Itachi came in and asked,

"What do you need Sakura."

I need you to hold Kagome still she's probably going to scream in pain when I put her arm back in place."

Itachi just nodded and sat on the other side. Sakura then took Kagome's dislocated arm and as she began to move it back in place Kagome began to scream. Itachi tried to sooth her and tell her everything was going to be alright but Kagome just kept screaming. After about a half hour Kagome's arm was back in place and Sakura began to heal to her ribs. She had not three as originally thought but 6 broken ribs. It took about 3 hours to heal all 6 broken ribs. Sakura then had to deal with all the other cuts and bruises Kagome had acquired but Sakura felt drained she was running low on Chakra.

Yoko who had taken Itachi's place watching over Kagome said,

"Sakura you need to rest you healed all her major wounds so she should be fine now."

"No, Yoko I need to fully heal her and I'll try and lower her fever to."

Yoko just shrugged she knew there was no getting through to Sakura and just watched as Sakura began to heal the cuts and bruises. After another hour Sakura had finally finished that and had managed to lower her temperature a bit. Sakura stumbled out of the cave and said,

"I healed her best I could she still has a fever but it's not as bad…"

Sakura then began to collapse onto the ground and Naruto caught her and said,

"She's just tired she used up a lot of her chakra."

Everyone nodded and then Itachi ran inside and sat down next to the sleeping Kagome.

----Meanwhile Konohagakure----

It had been 6 hours and Sakura still hadn't showed up for work at the hospital. Tsunade didn't take this as a good sign and said,

"Gaara go check and see if Sakura was okay."

Gaara who hadn't left for Suna disappeared from the hospital and arrived in Sakura's room. Everything looked normal until he saw the note on the bed. When he read it he got angry. Sakura had been kidnapped.

Gaara rushed back to the hospital and told Tsunade who screamed,

"WHAT!!!!!!"

This was the last thing Tsuande needed first Naruto got kidnapped, then Sasuke got killed, and now Sakura. All of team seven was disappearing Kakashi would probably disappear next.

Suddenly before Tsunade ran out of the hospital a Shuriken flew into the room from out of no where and hit a wall. Tsunade pulled it out and read the note that was attached to it aloud,

"_Dear Tsunade-sensei _

_I'm fine I am resting now after healing Kagome. She was very badly wounded and would have died if I hadn't done something. I healed her of my own will after seeing Itachi Uchiha grovel at my feet begging me to save her. Tsuande I'm not sure how you're going to take this but Naruto and I have decided to join the Akatsuki. Kagome is our friend even if she did kill Sasuke we want to help her. So I'm sorry Tsunade but I need to do this. Tell Gaara I love him and I'll see him again soon. Please don't look for us if you try to you will never find us. Naruto would also like to say goodbye to Hinata and he is sorry._

_always and forever Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki"_

When Tsunade finished the letter she crumpled it up in her hands. She looked at Gaara who looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Then in a whirl of sand he disappeared.

A/n so what do you think about this chapter? Was it good or Bad? I'm going to incorporate the events of chapter 367 of Naruto's mother being revealed into my story…..sad thing is I really don't want to change the name of the unnamed member from Taiyo to Konan I don't like the name Konan so I'

Note if Itachi dies in chapter 369 or 370 of the Naruto manga then well Sasuke lovers beware because I'll be on a rampage….and I mean it I will bite anyone who crosses my path if Itachi dies…especially Sasuke lovers…..really I will bite. Also NO yelling at me about Sakura…I don't want to hear anything from Sakura haters about Sakura in this story I get enough from them in Priestess and the Clay Bomb Master. Also I will be putting up another Itachi Kagome story for another C2 I joined…it will be called My Savior, My First love. And if my other Inu Naru's x-overs aren't updated tonight they will be updated tomorrow.

Preview quotes Chapter 15 The Past

_"My name is **Ayame** and this is Fuyubi."_

"Kagome slow down already. How do you have so much energy?"


	15. Chapter 15 Stories of the Past

A/n Okay as for the Lemon in chapter 18 MuppyPuppy wrote half of it. She told me her internet was going to be down so I attempted to write the rest and failed and I asked Dark Ice Kistune if she could help me. So MuppyPuppy owns half the lemon and Dark Ice Kistune owns the rest of the lemon that appears in chapter 18. So thank them for the lemon and not me and Lady Akatsuki I have no idea where you disappeared to so yeah.

Hopefully for my other stories I'll be able to write a lemon…the sad thing is I can read lemons but I can't write them and I can write rape scenes but I can't write a god dam lemon.

O.O……oh my fucking god I've already hit 9,000 hits….Hurray!!!!!!! Finally this story has more hits than my crappy story A New Adventure (an Oban story that I now wish could be sent to the depths of hell…also it is my first story.)

I would have had this up earlier today but my parents are forcing me to help clean the house. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming the more I get the longer and the more I write and for those who have faved this story I'll pm you when I've updated.

Chapter 15 Explaining the Past

Kagome was still asleep it had been 2 hours since Sakura had finished and collapsed. She had awoken a few minutes ago. Deidara, Naruto, and Rin were watching over them while everyone else went to go collect food or firewood. They had managed to pry Itachi away from Kagome's side.

"Naruto, are you and Sakura sure you want to join the Akatsuki?" asked Rin

"Yes, we are. We already sent a letter to Konoha telling them that we won't be coming back." Replied Naruto

"Fine but we will have to tell leader about this but I don't think were going back anytime soon. Deidara, why did you guys follow us?"

"Because leader was pissed that you took the statue, yeah. You do have the statue still right, yeah?"

"I do. I just shrunk it down so it would be easier to carry." Replied Rin taking the small statue out of her pocket

"Well at least that's safe. Sakura, when is Kagome going to wake up?"

"I don't know soon I hope. Itachi really does love her; he acts like a lost little puppy."

"Love can do that. I remember a time back in the feudal era where Inuyasha would go running after Kagome when something was wrong. He would do anything for Kagome. But most of the time he made her mad and got sat. Before I disappeared Kagome even made a pair of subjugation beads for Lord Sesshomaru." Said Rin

"Rin who is this Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha you keep talking about?" asked Sakura

"Sesshomaru was a powerful dog demon who brought me back from the dead after I helped him….Kagome would you like to tell the rest of the story?"

Everyone turned to see Kagome sitting up in her sleeping bag. She got up out of it and said,

"Yes I would like to tell the rest of the story."

Kagome walk over to the entrance of the cave and looked up at the sky and said,

"Sesshomaru had a half brother who he hated with all his heart. His name was Inuyasha and he was a half demon. He was the first friend I had when I was thrown into the past. He was also my first love. The reason for me being thrown into the past was this jewel."

Kagome pulled the Shikon no Tama out of her pocket.

"This jewel the Shikon no Tama can grant one wish but sadly it was shattered into thousands of pieces by me on accident."

By now everyone including Itachi had come into the cave to listen to her story.

"Sakura I think you might remember I told Sasuke that he reminded me of someone."

Sakura just nodded her head.

"I have met many people in this world and they all remind in some ways of my friends from the past. Sasuke reminded me of Inuyasha and Itachi you reminded me of Sesshomaru two brothers sworn to kill each other. The last of Inutachi."

"Not necessarily Kagome you forgot about Sesshomaru's mother she is still alive." Piped up Rin

"True his mother is still alive. I believe she saved you once. Anyways as a traveled in the past I was still in middle school so my grandfather made up many outrageous excuses for my many absences. On my journey in the past I made many new friends. An orphaned kistune named Shippo, a demon slayer named Sango, and a perverted monk named Miroku. I think that's enough for now. We should get going."

"Are you sure you well enough Kagome?" asked Itachi

"I had worse things happen to me than falling off a cliff and getting a high fever. Much worse things happen to me in the feudal era."

"Like what, yeah?" asked Deidara

"Like nearly getting sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel, almost getting killed by Naraku more than once, poisoned by Mukotsu of the band of seven and nearly being burned to death, nearly losing my soul so Kikiyo could be resurrected, and the list goes on and on. So let's go already."

Everyone just nodded and packed there things and then they all headed out onto the rocky path that led over the border to the Land of the Waterfall.

As they walked everyone was surprised to see Kagome have so much energy. While they were all walking, she and Rin were running head telling them to hurry up.

"Kagome slow down already. How do you have so much energy?" asked Shirayuki who had sat down on a rock

"Shirayuki this is nothing. Back in the feudal era we traveled for hours so let's get a move on people." Replied Kagome

They all sweat dropped as she ran ahead Rin fallowing. They all ran to catch up.

---- Land of Wind and Land of Earth border----

Gaara was moving as fast as he could he knew the others were several days journey ahead of him but he had to find Sakura no matter what. He would never let her join the Akatsuki. As he ran he heard a small scream and jumped down from the trees to see who it came from.

On the path to the border he found two girls one looked about 10 or 12 and the other was about 17. One that looked 17 had light brown hair and violet eyes looked and the other had a light wintry blue hair and pink eyes. Gaara walked over and asked,

"Did something happen?"

Both girls looked and the brown haired one replied,

"No, my friend just fell is all."

"May I ask your names?"

"My name is **Ayame** and this is Fuyubi." Replied the girl with light brown hair

"By any chance do you girls know something about the Dragon Maidens?"

Both girls just looked at each other and Fuyubi replied,

"Yes, Ayame and I are dragon maidens. I am the winter moon and she is the iris. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am looking for someone who is with the other dragon maidens she isn't one but she was taken to heal one. My name is Gaara by the way and I am the Kazekage."

"Well we will probably eventually meet up with the Maiden's you speak of because we all are headed for the same place. So we can travel together."

Gaara just nodded and then they continued to travel.

----Riko----

Riko entered a dark room and said,

"Lord Orochimaru, the other Maidens are beginning to make there move."

Another person emerged from the darkness. It was Orochimaru

"Very good Riko. I want you to join the group with the sapphire, befriend them."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"Riko, any other news."

"The sapphire killed your vessel my lord. Uchiha, Sasuke is dead." Riko then turned and disappeared from the room

"So he's dead very well he deserved to die after 'killing' me."

A/n okay 1 thing I have to say Orochimaru does go die in the manga but Kabuto takes his remains into is body. In this story Sasuke thought he killed Orochimaru but apparently not. Please review more reviews I get the earlier I'll update. Next update possibly on Thursday or Friday depending on reviews.

Preview Quotes from Chapter 16 Second Vision and Appearance of the Waterfall Maiden

"Kagome what are you doing up and why did you cut your hair?"

_"The children of the red moon shall rise as those of the silver stars fall…"_

"Then what are the silver stars?"


	16. Chapter 16 Waterfall Maiden

A/n Okay so here's chapter 16 only 1 more chapter after this until chapter 18 the Lemon Chapter. I just want everyone to know that I have no idea how long this story will be. I know that it will be long and it won't end until I run out of juice and by the end of this year I plan to have a story for each member of the Akatsuki paired with Kagome minus Konan a.k.a Blue…I don't do Yuri pairings…nothing against Yuri it just doesn't sit well with me…I only read if I'm really really bored. So sit back and enjoy because with this story you're going to be in for a long hall although I doubt it will exceed 100 chapters. Because I probably will make a sequel

Chapter 16 Second Vision and Appearance of the Waterfall Maiden

They had been walking for hours and it was nearing sunset. They crossed the border into the Land of the Waterfall about 3 hours ago. They had made camp on a small grassy bank of a river. Deidara and Tobi were trying to catch fish while. Kagome started a fire. Chikage and Yoko went to gather fire wood. Hoshi and Moriko were gathering berries from the woods, Sakura and Umi got water while Izayoi, Itachi and Naruto watched Kagome. Soon the fire was made and Tobi and Deidara returned from catching fish. They managed to catch enough fish for them all and Hoshi and Moriko got some berries from the woods. When everything was ready they sat down and ate.

As they ate Chikage asked,

"So, Kagome, where do we go from here?"

"Not sure yet. All I know is that we need to head to the Land of Lighting. I hope we find more Maidens soon. Izayoi how many maidens are their? Asked Kagome

"I really don't know to be honest I'm sorry Kagome-sama."

"Oh it's alright Izayoi. I wonder who we'll meet next."

"We'll who knows. For all we know we could meet another maiden tomorrow. I think we should get some sleep. People from Konoha are probably looking for Sakura." Said Hoshi lying down

Everyone nodded and they finished eating and climbed into the sleeping bags they had cloned.

It was around midnight when Kagome awoke. For some she just couldn't sleep. She walked over to the river and sat down and looked at her reflection. In the 4 years she spent in the feudal era her hair had grown extremely long and was down to her butt. As Kagome looked at her reflection in the water images of the past ran through her mind. Of all the happy and sad times during her stay. Her appearance may have changed but her heart and memories hadn't. She couldn't leave her past behind her but there was one way she could. At the beginning of her journey in the past her hair went to her mid-back. She never had it cut and let it grow until now for it reached her butt. But now she had to forget the past.

Kagome got up and went over to one of the bags and pulled a kunai out. She went back over to the water and looked at her reflection. She then pulled the kunai through her hair and watched as it all fell to the ground. Kagome was left with elbow length hair. Kagome smiled as she looked at her reflection. She felt better now. She changed. Her long hair was one of the last things that connected her to the past. The only other thing was the Shikon no tama which she still hadn't made a wish yet.

"Kagome?"

Kagome then whipped around to see Itachi walking towards her.

"Oh, Ita-kun you startled me."

"Kagome what are you doing up and why did you cut your hair?"

"It was getting to long for my tastes and it reminded me to much of the past."

Itachi sat down next to Kagome and looked up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"They are but they aren't as beautiful as you Kagome."

Kagome blushed at this and then gave a slight shriek when Itachi picked her up and put her in his lap and resting his chin on her head. Both of them stayed that way for awhile, Itachi staring up at the stars and Kagome staring down at the river.

"_The children of the red moon shall rise as those of the silver stars fall…"_

Itachi startled by this asked Kagome,

"What?"

Kagome didn't seem to hear him and kept on speaking.

"_The children born of dragons shall gather at the place where the land touches the sky. Where the moon touches the earth, where the past meets the future. The crystal shall rise and the jewel shall fall. The moon will rise as the stars shall fall. It is time to gather…."_

Kagome's head then sagged and she fell unconscious.

"A vision."

Itachi turned his head to see Rin and the other dragons completely awake but not staring at them staring at something on the water. Itachi turned his head back to the water and saw a girl floating on top of the water. Her hair shown in the moonlight and her kimono was a light pink.

"W-who are you?" asked a nervous Itachi

"I am the Waterfall Dragon Maiden Suiren. I am the second oldest maiden to that of the crystal."

(Suiren means water lily.)

"What do you want?" asked Shuiro

"The Sapphire has had another vision. As a servant of the crystal I am here to tell you what it means."

Suiren came to a stop in front of them then stepped onto the land.

"Okay Suiren first I want you to tell us what the heck the first part meant." Asked Chikage

"We dragon Maidens are children of the moon. We are all born during a red moon."

"Then what are the silver stars?" asked Hoshi

"The silver stars are those born when an all the stars glow silver. The children born during those times are known as the Phoenix Maidens. There are very few left. Every 1,000 years or so a new group shall control the secrets of this land and the tailed beasts. The Phoenix Maidens are your enemies. They will do all they can to stay in control. As for the next part all I can say is you must head towards the land of lightening but be careful there are those who masquerade as Dragons. Protect the Sapphire at all costs. She is the key to the Dragons gaining power."

Suiren then walked back out onto the water and disappeared. Everyone was awake now except for Kagome. They all looked at each other. Then they all looked at Kagome. It had been one confusing night. The others got back in there sleeping bags and went back to sleep while Itachi stayed there pondering over what had happened.

Unbeknownst to them all from the trees across the river a pair of crimson red eyes was watching them.

A/n Wow I think my brain has gone dead because I can't remember why the hell I wrote that last part….okay hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be out next week and….um okay

Update Schedule for this weekend.

Priestess and the Clay Bomb Master CH9 tomorrow morning

Silence of the Broken One ch5 tomorrow morning

Anime High School Chapter 6 tonight

Reason She Killed Them ch4 Tomorrow night

Lost Daughter of the Yondaime chapter 7 tomorrow morning or night

Love of the Yondaime ch4 Tomorrow night

Kagome and the Leafe Knights ch3 tomorrow maybe

What Am I Mom? Ch3 Tomorrow maybe

Bipolar Craziness Tomorrow Night

See you all next Friday with the next update

Quote Previews Chapter 17 Kusagakure

"_You seem too cheery this morning. Did you hit your head or something?"_

"_Then how can you fly?"_

"_What about Shikamaru?"_

"_Kagome how do you know my sister?"_

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17 Kusagakure

A/n sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 17. Thank you for the reviews and a lemon in the next chapter so Dark Ice Kitsune I need that lemon by the end of next week please.

Chapter 17 Kusagakure

The next morning everyone awoke to Kagome making breakfast and Itachi looking like he was about to fall face first in the river. Kagome was very hyper this morning. Somehow she had caught fish for them all, gathered fire wood and berries, and got water with out waking any of them up. Deidara just stared at Itachi who looked like if the breeze blew on him he would fall over. Sure enough as Deidara got up out of bed a small but strong breeze swept through the camp. Deidara and Sakura watched as the breeze blew over Itachi and he fell face first in the water. Everyone laughed as Itachi began splash in the water trying to pull him self up. Kagome ran over to him and helped him up out of the water.

Rin walked over to Kagome and asked,

"Kagome, how did you do all this without waking us up?"

"It was tricky but before Sesshomaru died he taught me how to defend myself a bit. Actually in the end Sesshomaru joined our little group along with Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku."

"You mean those wolf demons whose wolves attacked me and killed me which after Sesshomaru resurrected me."

"Yep those same wolf demons. At least by the time Koga joined he had stopped calling me his woman."

"What about that guy Hojo from the modern world?"

"Oh he Inuyasha beat him and put him in coma."

Everyone sweat dropped at that and Deidara asked,

"Kagome, who is Hojo, yeah?"

"Hojo was a guy who I went to school with and every time I went to the feudal era my grandpa made up strange excuses and everyone fell for them and Hojo let bringing me strange get well items. He was clueless. At least Inuyasha never got caught. Anyways eat up you guys the fish should be ready."

"Kagome, why are you so happy this morning?" asked Sakura

"What are you talking about, Sakura."

"You seem too cheery this morning. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No I don't think so. Anyways after breakfast lets get going I want to get through this country as fast as we can. Come on Rin lets go. Maybe we can find an inn to sleep in."

Everyone just stared at Kagome even Itachi was confused. Kagome then walked over to one of the bags and pulled out ah her bow and arrows. She walked to the edge of the river and loaded a bow and turned around. She took aim at Tobi and fired. Tobi barely had anytime to react before he had a sacred arrow flying towards him. Tobi jumped up into a tree while Kagome laughed at him

"Hey Kagome leave my boyfriend alone."

"Oh sorry Rin I just had to do it to see what he would do."

Once the group finished eating they set out again Kagome once again leading the way.

----With Gaara----

Gaara, Ayame, and Fuyubi continued to walk through the Land of Earth. They soon came upon what had been a campsite. There were remains of a fire.

"I sense that maidens have been here." said Fuyubi

"What else to do you sense, Fuyubi?" asked Ayame

"There were 6 of them and then another aura, the aura of a man. One ran off and the other 6 followed. They never came back after that."

"Let's keep moving." Said Gaara

Both girls nodded and they followed Gaara out of the clearing. 

---Kagome---

Kagome and the others were walking along the side of a cliff the passage was really narrow and if you fell you would fall into the river below. As they walked they heard rumbling they looked up and right in front of them someone came rolling down the cliff face onto the path in front of them and over the edge. They watched as the person spread there arms and legs and began to fly around. Wind circled around the girl as flew. She wore a green jeans and a long sleeved purple and blue shirt. Her hair was a light pink and light green. The group watched as she flew from one side of the river to the other getting lower each and every time. They all leaned over the edged and watched as she skimmed her hands along the waters surface and then rose back up the side of the canyon and then flew back up and then slowly drifted down on to the path in front of them. The girl bowed and asked,

"You liked me performance."

They all just nodded and Kagome asked,

"Um excuse me are you a Dragon Maiden by any chance."

"Nope I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm Sakuya from Kusagakure the village hidden in the grass. You do know that you that your close to the border of the Land of Grass right."

"Then how can you fly?" asked Kagome

"I have a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to use my chakra to fly around like that. Hey would you guys mind if I joined your little group."

"I guess but don't you have to get back to your village?" asked Kagome

"Not really I like to go exploring a lot so sometimes I'm away for weeks at a time. But if you guys want you can stay at my house for a little awhile I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"Who are you parents?" asked Rin

"My dads the Kusakage."

Everyone just looked at each other and then back at Sakuya and Kagome said,

"I guess we can go. How far away is your village?"

"Not far its four hour walk from here. So come one."

The others shrugged and decided to go with her. Even though Grass Country was close to the Land of Fire the people of Kusagakure weren't always on best terms with Konohagakure so they had nothing to worry about…hopefully.

---Four hours later---

After walking for four hours they finally reached the gates of Kusagakure. The guards didn't question them they just let them past when Sakuya glared at them. As they walked through the village everyone stared at the group as they passed but they said nothing because of Sakuya. The group followed Sakuya through the village but what they didn't know is from one of the shops a pair of very lazy eyes was watching them.

Sakuya led to a very large building that had the symbol of the village hidden in the grass on it. When they entered she took them up a flight of stairs. They soon came to a door and Sakuya knocked and a voice from within said,

"Enter."

When Sakuya opened the door she went in and they followed her. The room wasn't that big but it wasn't too small either. At that back of the room behind a desk sat a man probably in his forties with dark greenish black hair and onyx eyes.

The man's eyes wandered over the group and then back over to Sakuya and asked,

"Daughter, who are all these people."

"Dad, these are my new friends I met them while I was out flying around near waterfall country."

Her father took off the glasses we was wearing and looked at the group and said,

"I see that some of you in this group are from the Akatsuki. Don't worry; I will not report you to Konoha….but it seems that some Nins from Konoha are with you. You girl with the pink hair aren't you Sakura Haruno."

Sakura nodded.

"I didn't expect to see the fifth hokages apprentice here. But I will not question any of you. My name is Keisuke by the way and I am the Kusakage the leader of this village. You may all stay in my home for as long as you like. Sakuya please take them there. I believe your mother is home from her mission."

Sakuya nodded and then led her friends back down the stairs to another floor. They followed her down a long hallway and she opened a door. What they entered as a rather large spacious apartment.

"Is that you Sakuya?"

"Yep it's me mom. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Sakuya followed by the others walked further into the room and around a corner to see a woman with long pink and green hair and blue eyes like Sakuya's wearing a green jonin pants and a blue tank top standing in front of a stove.

The woman smiled at them and asked,

"I see that you have made some new friends Sakuya. All of you welcome to our home my name is Hitomi. We have plenty of rooms."

Hitomi's eyes moved over the group and she smiled and said,

"I can see we have a couple in this group. Sakuya you can show the others to some of the guest rooms. I will take these to up to the guest apartment."

"Okay mom."

Hitomi then walked over to Kagome and Itachi and said,

"Follow me you to."

Kagome and Itachi just looked at each other and followed Hitomi out of the apartment. Hitomi took them down another set of stairs to another apartment. She opened the door and walked in and said,

"The other apartments in this building are reserved for guests from other villages. We haven't had any in awhile so your group is really our only guests. Enjoy your stay the fridge is fully stocked."

Hitomi handed them the keys to the apartment and then walked out and went back upstairs. Kagome and Itachi looked around the apartment was huge. They were happy to have some space to themselves. They hadn't had anytime alone.

---Back up stairs----

Shuiro, Naruto, and Sakura were sharing a room.

"Sakuya's parents seem to nice." Said Shuiro looking out one of the windows

"I think your just paranoid, Shuiro." Said Sakura

"Isn't this village an allied with Konoha?"

"We are on okay terms with this village I think but I wouldn't say were allies with Kusagakure."

"Sakura is there any chance that any ninja from Konoha could be here?"

"I don't think so."

"FUCK!!!" screamed Naruto

Shuiro and Sakura looked at Naruto who looked at them.

"Shikamaru."

"What about Shikamaru?" asked Sakura

"Wasn't Shikamaru sent on a mission here?"

Sakura went pale and screamed,

"FUCK!!!!!"

The three of them ran out of the room and gathered everyone in the living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" asked Rin

"Naruto and I just realized that our friend Shikamaru is here in this village."

Everyone went pale. The same thought running through there heads. Would Shikamaru report them to Tsunade?

----In town-----

Shikamaru was walking around town pondering why the hell Sakura was here with the Akatsuki. Then he remembered the message he got from Tsuande. It had said Naruto was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Sakura had also been kidnapped by them and another group called the Dragon Maidens. That the two had joined the Akatsuki and that Gaara was somewhere in either Land of Wind or Earth looking for them. He could go and confront them but that would be too troublesome. He didn't feel like going to see Tsuande….so that left Gaara. It shouldn't be too hard to find the Kazekage as he ripped through the land trying to find Sakura.

Shikamaru then headed toward the village gate to go find Gaara where ever the hell he was.

----Back at the Apartment---

Sakuya came back in and said,

"Don't worry the one you call Shikamaru left the village a few minutes ago. He told the guard he was going to find the Kazekage or something."

Sakura gasped and said,

"He's going to find Gaara! Now I'm totally screwed. Gaara's probably running everywhere trying to find me….Kitty!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura as if she had gone mental. That's when they realized why she had yelled 'kitty' there jumping up on one of the couches was a black and white cat.

(Reason for the kitty part…hell I fell like being random and as I write this my fat 3 year old cat Thatcher is sitting in my lap he's so cute!!)

The group watched as Sakura ran over to the couch and scooped the cat up into her arms cradling the cat like a baby.

"I see you found my sister's cat, Sakura." Said Sakuya

"What is your cat's name and your sister's name?" asked Kagome

"The cat's name is Midnight and my sister's name is Kanna. I'll go get her."

Sakuya ran up a set of stairs to another floor. A few minutes later she came back down with a 10 year old girl. Her hair was a very light pink almost white. She wore a short pink and blue dress. Her eyes were onyx and she looked a little emotionless. Kanna looked at Kagome and said,

"I see the Miko is here finally."

Kagome gasped and said,

"Kanna how are you alive?"

"Kagome how do you know my sister?"

"She use to live in my world but was killed….she was an incarnation…an incarnation of my enemy Naraku."

"I must admit we aren't exactly blood related. She is my adopted sister. She's been with us for three years." said Sakuya sighing

Kanna walked towards Kagome and said,

"You are the sapphire and I am the void."

"You mean you're a maiden as well."

Kanna just nodded.

"Kanna is Kagura in this world as well?"

"I do not know. She may she may not. This world holds many secrets."

"Where is your mirror Kanna?"

Kanna stayed silent and from behind her back produced her mirror. Kagome just looked at the mirror and then turned to her friends and said,

"We will stay here in Kusagakure for only two days enough to rest and stock up. After that we leave. Sakuya I'm assuming you want to come with us since Kanna is coming. Sakuya just nodded Good then all of you rest up."

Kagome then left the room with Itachi whose arm was around Kagome's shoulder.

A/n So What's going to happen next please review and here is a preview of the next chapter. Chapter 18 together forever

"_I bet you 30,000 yen that Kagome is going to get pregnant."_

"_I bet 1,000 yen and I bet you 500 yen when she tells him he'll fall off a cliff by accident when she tells him."_

"_Yep, let's go before we get Tsukiyomi, un."_

"_I want Sakura. Where is she?"_


	18. Chapter 18 LEMON together forever

READ PLEASE: Okay here's the deal. The lemon in this chapter is written by MuppyPuppy and Dark Ice Kistune. I had given it to my friend Brianna to finish at school to finish for me but I forgot to take part of a page off (so she wrote stuff for after the lemon). So I ended up having to finish the lemon the last two sentences of the lemon part belong to me. **I had to end it somehow so no yelling**. But I didn't want anything Brianna wrote all day during school to go to waste. So part of this chapter belongs to her because what she had written down was better than what I had so used part of it. Also note my friend Brianna doesn't know anything about anime whatsoever. She thinks I'm crazy for liking it but I'm still friends with her have been since 1st grade.

WARNING: This chapter in my opinion contains a very explicit lemon if you are under the age of 15 read this at your discretion.

The beginning of MuppyPuppy's lemon is bolded, Dark Ice Kitsune's is italicized jamp

Thanks again for all the support for this story. Keep it up i love to hear from all my readers members of this site or not. Also if any of you do fan art for this story send me a link. I'd love to see art.

Chapter 18 Together forever

The rest of the day went smoothly for the group. No one from Konoha showed up which was good. Although Sakura was still a little nervous about Gaara showing up for she kept looking out the window every few minutes. The rest of the Akatsuki members Deidara, Yuki, and Tobi were sharing a room. Rin was sharing a room with Izayoi and Shirayuki. Chikage and Hoshi shared a room and the three sisters Moriko, Umi, and Yoko shared a room.

It was about 9 o'clock everyone upstairs was eating a magnificent dinner that Hitomi had made. Kagome and Itachi hadn't come up because they had there own kitchen.

----Meanwhile with Kagome and Itachi----

Kagome was still cooking even though it was 9 at night she wanted to make a real meal for once. She hadn't had any alone time with her Ita-kun in days and she really needed it. As Kagome continued to cook she felt a pair of strong arms warp around her waist as Itachi buried his face in the crook of her neck. Kagome was surprised by this and nearly dropped the spoon she was holding.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't want."

"Hmm I think your right."

Kagome then turned around in Itachi's embraced and planted her lips on his in a very passionate and very heated kiss. Itachi's tongue began to trace Kagome's lips asking for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth and granted him entrance. Itachi's tongue then entered her mouth and began to explore it.

**They soon parted in order to breathe.** Without leaving his embrace Kagome  
reached behind her and turned the stove off, and moved forward to kiss him again. She wasn't likely to let him go.

Itachi, not liking the room they were in, lifted her up and moved towards the  
bedroom. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist pressing herself into him,  
grinding as he walked. The added motion from walking was making it hard for him to make it to the bedroom without taking her then and there.

"I believe we would be more comfortable in the bedroom, not on the floor. Wouldn't you agree?" All Kagome could do was nod as she pressed more urgently against him; his body heat beginning to make her wanton.

Itachi tipped her chin up and covered her mouth with his, roughly demanding her cooperation. Yet he didn't want to scare her, for fear of her running away. Though he didn't quite realize just how far gone she was. When they parted once more for air, Kagome whispered. "I love you Ita-kun" Her smile was full of obvious innocence as she continued to hold Itachi.

"I love you too, Kagome" He replied before kissing her again. As they became increasingly amorous, both began to loose their clothes. As Itachi sucked, licked, and kissed her neck he peeled away her shirt and bra. Kagome stopped him for only a moment to rip his shirt off. When it was gone he continued his assault on her neck, slowly moving to the valley between her breasts.** Kagome moaned as his caresses enflamed her senses.**

"_Ita-kun?" Kagome asked. This was unbearably wonderful_. Kagome had no idea a person could feel this way. She wondered very briefly if it was possible for her to feel even more.

"It is alright koi, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Itachi reassured her. He gently caressed her back, fingers splayed in a sign of possessiveness.

"Please!" she gasped, his mouth sucking on her breast, like a baby would. It was sinful pleasure that she reveled in.

"You would wish me?" He asked, moving to the other breast, slowly divesting his little tigress of her skirt and underwear. Yes, tigress would do fine. After all, not only was she powerful outside the bedroom, she was also voracious inside as well.

"Love me..." she moaned, as he started to lightly nibble on her breasts. Slowly Itachi's hands began to drift down her body, gently squeezing and massaging her ribs, hips and thighs. Prolonging his trek from her inner thighs to her center, he enticed numerous sounds out of Kagome's lips. Itachi began to gently tease Kagome's folds, dipping his fingertips into them, but never actually touching where she craved him. Only the gentlest of caresses and the smallest of briefs touches were there for her to dwell upon.

His mouth began to follow the same path his hands had previously gone and latched onto her hips. As he began to suckle along Kagome's side, Itachi's fingers slipped into her entrance, and his thumb began to circle her clitoris.

"Tease!" Kagome cried aloud, writhing under Itachi's skilled grasp. Oh how she desperately wished for the completion he would not give her.

"Hmm." Itachi hummed in response, too fascinated by sucking on Kagome to answer with an actual word. Itachi knew he had to stretch Kagome as much as possible, even though he didn't feel a hymen, he could tell she was still too tight to handle him quite yet. When Kagome's breath began to grow more labored, his hand began to move faster, plunging his fingers into Kagome's depth. He sucked her nub into his mouth, sending his teeth along it roughly, igniting a series of nerves of sweet pleasure. Kagome rose to a height she'd never been before, and fell. Into the abyss of blackness and bitter sorrow of  
the declining pleasure that had been hers.

As Kagome returned, feeling Itachi move her into another position as he removed his own clothes. She didn't like the fact that he was about to take charge. Even if she didn't know it, she was about to act like the tigress he deemed her to be.

"I don't think so, it's my choice now." Kagome murmured, as she moved to be on top of him, holding his hands down, than placed a chaste kiss on his lips, moving down to his neck, across his throat, stopping for a small time to suck over the skin where his pulse eat and moved back up to his ears.

"You… You shouldn't be allowed to do that." Itachi hissed as he tried to reclaim his hands, but failed miserably as Kagome dug her nails into his wrist. She would have her way. Whether Itachi wanted his or not.

"Maybe. But I like breaking the rules." Kagome spoke lightly, continuing her journey down her lover's body. Kagome didn't really know what she was doing, except that his heat was intoxicating and he seemed to enjoy her ministrations. She released his hands slowly, trailing her fingertips across his skin, traveling them down his finely chiseled chest. She kissed his nipple before taking it lightly in her mouth, moving her hands down to his lower region. Moving ever lower with her mouth, she kissed his stomach while her  
hand worked magic on his ever growing member.

She lightly fingered him first, stroking him with soft, calloused fingertips. She pulled down her other hand, grasping him at the base and roughly scratched him with her nails. Itachi gasped and fought hard against the energy ropes binding him down. He hadn't even noticed them. Kagome grinned and moved on with her plan.

He had been in such a state of euphoria, that he didn't even realize she put some bindings on him. "So Itachi. Do you like this? Would you like more?" She withdrew her hands and sat back. Itachi tried to say yes, but he was unable. The energy ropes slowly fed an aphrodisiac into his system while she had been giving him a damn good hand-job. "Well, since you haven't said yes, I guess you won't be able to receive more."

Kagome leaned back and splayed her legs wide open, revealing her core and the moisture leaking. Itachi watched, transfixed as her hand slowly made a path down her belly to her vagina. She dipped her fingers in and moved them around, outlining the lips and mound with her juices. He was panting now, she noticed. Perhaps he would like to be the lapdog and clean up her mess?

"Oh dear, I've made mess. There is no towel or water to clean it up. Whatever shall I do?" Itachi once again tried to break the restraints, but he couldn't. "Perhaps if someone were willing to, clean me up?" Her energy ropes around Itachi suspiciously weakened and all of a sudden, his arms flew forwards, dragging her up his body towards his mouth. He firmly latched onto the inside of her thighs, lapping and sucking up the little mess she  
made. He moved from one thigh to the other, finishing up in a neat, tidy fashion. Then he latched onto the entirety of the folds within her core. Sucking and bringing Kagome up to new heights.

He growled again. "I will teach you to play with me, Tigress!" He pulled her back down and flipped Kagome onto her back. "No one denies me what is Mine!"

"Yours? Very well. I think we've established that I will forever be yours. Now show me!" Kagome demanded. He spread her legs apart with his own knees, his tip hovering above her entrance. He began to push his way in, slowly, inch by inch; he began to fill her with his huge girth. She gasped as she stretched. He filled every inch of her, leaving nothing untended or unfilled. Itachi settled all the way in and slowly began to pull out again.

"Oh please Itachi! Don't take it out!" Kagome was loathing having him leave her. Itachi chuckled as he kept pulling out. Suddenly, he slammed back in, filling her to the hilt once again. He began a steady rhythm, pulling in and out, in and out. Rotating around, gyrating to her body, he elicited moans from the perfect lips of the beauty underneath him.

Holding onto her hips as she cried out, tightening even more than before around his length as he pushed them both to their limits. "Oh god, Itachi, don't stop." She screamed as she dug her claw like fingernails into his back, moving her hips so she could try to keep up with him. But soon lost the battle and allowed him to pleasure her.

"You seem to like this." He stated as he pulled his cock out but left his head in, slamming into her, he would repeat the process.

"Oh. . .God. .ITACHI!" She screamed out when he hit home, but he kept going, he was going to have his way with her. The way his body fit to hers, the way she screamed out his name, the angel like sound and how her nails dug deeper into his back, he didn't want it to end!!

"Keep your eyes open." He instructed when he noticed that her eyes were closing when she called out his name.

He held her hips up to him with one hand and kneaded on one of her breast with the other.

"It. .a." She moaned as he thrust in her hard. "I..Mo. ." The words weren't coming out. "Harder!" she screamed and he obeyed, slamming into her with a force he was for sure that would break her, "More, please." She mewed.

Itachi did as he was told and gave her more. He gave her more the entire night until the wee hours of the morning.

---Meanwhile upstairs----

Yoko lay awake wondering what those strange noises were coming from down stairs. She didn't feel like bothering Itachi and Kagome so she went to sleep.

In the living room Shuiro and Deidara sat on the couch

"I bet you 30,000 yen that Kagome is going to get pregnant." Said Deidara

"I bet you 50,000 yen that Itachi will faint when she tells him."

"Deal."

Both Akatsuki shook on it and then went to there own rooms.

---Next morning----

In the morning Kagome awoke wrapped in Itachi's arms her face snuggling into his chest. She looked up and saw that he was already awake and looking back at her.

"I see you're awake."

"Hn."

"I'll go make us some breakfast."

Kagome made to get up but she was pulled back down by Itachi.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I can see that Ita-kun. Now you should go back to sleep while I make breakfast."

"Like I said you're not going anywhere."

Kagome crossed her arms and began to pout and asked,

"Why can't I go make breakfast?"

"Because as soon as you leave the bed the 6 or 7 people who are hiding behind the apartment door will come running. If I am correct last night Shuiro and Deidara made a bet on us."

Kagome just looked at him and Itachi shrugged.

----Meanwhile-------

Outside the door, Shuiro and Deidara waited. They heard Kagome and Itachi talking in hushed tones.

"What are they doing?" asked Shuiro

"How the hell am I supposed to know, un? Hey guys can you please come out, un?" Deidara pleaded quietly

Kagome suddenly screamed "NO!" Then the door opened and she came out wearing a robe.

Shuiro and Deidara looked at her. Then Deidara acting like a 3 year old asked,

"Are you pregnant?"

Kagome just stared at him and Shuiro and then whacked them both over the head. After Itachi came up behind grabbing her around the waste, "I told you." He then kissed the top of her head and then turned back into the apartment and headed off towards the bathroom.

Kagome then began to turn to head back into the kitchen when Shuiro ran in front of her blocking her path.

"Can you please move Shuiro?" said Kagome. Shuiro just smiled a huge grin at Kagome.

"What?" demanded Kagome

"So how was it? With Itachi I mean?" asked Shuiro

Kagome just stared at Shuiro blankly for a moment and then a huge gruin crossed her face and she said, "Yes, it was very nice. Now if you don't mind…." She walked around Shuiro and into the kitchen, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, hungry for Itachi." Said Shuiro before she ran out of the room so she wouldn't face Kagome's wrath grabbing Deidara on the way

"So." Replied Kagome turning but she sweat dropped when she saw the trail of dust Shuiro left behind.

----Backup stairs---------

"Hey Naruto how much do you want to bet that Kagome will get pregnant, un?" asked a still dizzy Deidara

"I bet 1,000 yen and I bet you 500 yen when she tells him he'll fall off a cliff by accident when she tells him."

"Fine, un."

"Naruto I bet you 20,000 yen that he will faint when she tells him she's pregnant." Said Shuiro

"Fine."

"Hey will you guys stop betting on them." said Sakura

"Then what do you think will happen when she tells him she's pregnant." Asked Rin

"I don't know and I'm not betting."

"Why not this could be fun." Said Sakuya

"OI, WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP. YOU KNOW WE CAN HEAR YOU!!!!" screamed Itachi from downstairs

They all shut when they heard Itachi scream that.

"I think we should stop talking about bets."

"Yes, I don't feel like getting Tsukiyomi'd, un."

-----Konohagakure------

The air was filled with tension as the coffin with Sasuke in it was put to rest. Little did all the mourners know that from the shadows someone watched, waiting for the funeral to end.

----Shikamaru----

Shikamaru had finally entered the Land of Earth. He had no idea if he was close to Gaara or not but he had a feeling he might run into him. He could sense a very powerful chakra close by and new in a matter of time that he would run into Gaara.

He couldn't have been more right after walking for a few more minutes Shikamaru was nearly plowed over by a giant wall of sand. Shikamaru jumped out of the way just as sand skidded to a stop. Shikamaru looked up to see Gaara with two girls behind him walk over.

"You, you're from Konoha. Tell me have you seen Sakura."

"I have in Kusagakure with a bunch of other people a few were Akatsuki. And who are those two?" he asked pointing at Ayame and Fuyubi

"There Dragon Maidens or something…there names are Ayame and Fuyubi. So there in Kusagakure thank you Shikamaru."

Gaara, Ayame, and Fuyubi continued leaving Shikamaru staring at her him.

"Did Gaara just thank me? What ever."

Shikamaru just shrugged it off and continued to walk.

---Back with Itachi and Kagome---

It had been an hour since the others had run back up stairs and Kagome had finally convinced Itachi to let her get up and make breakfast while he took a shower. As Kagome made breakfast she heard someone climbing up the stairs outside there door. Whoever it was didn't stop outside there door but continued up the stairs. She ignored it and went back to making breakfast. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kagome put down the spatula she was using for the bacon and went and opened the door. When she opened it she gasped. There standing in front of her was Gaara. Kagome backed up and accidentally knocked over a vase as she did.

Itachi who had just finished changing heard the vase shatter and ran out into the kitchen. When he saw Gaara and a terrified Kagome he ran over to Kagome and grabbed her away from Gaara.

"What do you want?" growled Itachi

"I want Sakura. Where is she?"

"She isn't here. Only Itachi and I are in here."

"Then where is_ my _Sakura."

"Why should we tell you." Growled Itachi

"Where is she Uchiha?"

"Gaara?!"

Gaara whipped around to see Rin, Sakuya, Sakura, and Naruto standing out in the hallway.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura, I have come to take you back home with me."

"I'm sorry Gaara I can't leave."

"Why?"

"Because I am one of them. I am Akatsuki now. Gaara these people are more than cold blooded murders. They are my friends. I can't leave."

"What about you Naruto?"

"I'm not leaving either Gaara even if they do want the Kyuubi with in me……they haven't done anything to me yet. Kagome has been very kind to me and Sakura…with out Sakura's help Kagome could have died."

"So she is one of the Akatsuki."

"Gaa-kun she is more than one of the Akatsuki. She is my friend…..even though she killed Sasuke and pretended to befriend us she is still my friend."

"Sakura I'm not leaving with out you."

"I'm sorry Gaara I'm not going."

"Then can I join you on your quest and besides I have some extra baggage."

"He means us."

Everyone turned to see Ayame and Fuyubi enter the room. When Kagome saw Ayame she gasped and said,

"Ay-Ayame is that you?"

A/n so is this Ayame really the Ayame from Kagome's world. If so who else from the Inuyasha world is alive in this world. So far alive is Rin, Izayoi, Kanna, and possible Ayame. So everyone thank MuppyPuppy and Dark Ice Kistune for the Lemon. Would have had this up earlier but I was busy at school taking the PSAT's

Quote preview of chapter 19 Ayame

"_The void sees all. The void sees the truth. This world hides many things but those many things can not be hidden from this mirror."_

"What's the matter Ku-chan?"

"I'll be right back I need to go talk to Sakura and Naruto about something."


End file.
